The Eyeshield of Glass
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: A love story about Sena and Maya. Aren't they perfect for each other?
1. Day in the Rain

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Hello there. I'm here with my romance story about Sena Kobayakawa and Maya Kitajima. I don't know about others, but I think that Sena and Maya is a match made in Heaven. They just look absolutely perfect for each other, so I'm trying my best to give them a story since no one else is going to do it. I hope you like it! If you don't, that's very much okay. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors… I'm not a good writer, you know.**

**(Chapter One – Day in the Rain)**

It was a cold and rainy day. Maya, the talented and young actress, has had a very, very rough day at practice today. She had the role of acting like a statue in the background of some play, which she's done before, but as usual she was slapped and yelled at for her errors. She tried her very best, she felt like she did everything her mentor, Chigusa Tsukikage, told her to do, but in the end it seemed like she didn't. She was punished severely for things she didn't even feel like she did wrong.

She felt dreadfully upset. She was trying to walk back to her home, but felt like she couldn't go on. Maya was used to criticism and getting physically abused, but today she just didn't want to go through it. She was getting very cold now. She had on a brown, turtleneck sweatshirt, along with a pair of fairly long, jean shorts, and instead of shoes she was wearing black sandals. The day started off with nice weather, but turned bad as time went by.

"The weather man said it was going to be sunny all day today," she gloomily said to herself, sadness absorbing the sound of her voice. While she was walking, she saw a wooden bench nearby. The distressed girl walked over to it and sat down on it. She felt her shorts becoming very wet because of the rain-soaked bench, but she didn't care, she just wanted to stop walking. She then put her right hand on the right side of her face, the spot where she constantly got slapped at, and began to cry.

"I'm useless. I'm so useless," Maya pouted, her cries becoming louder as streams of tears trickled down her red, swollen cheeks. She put her hands over her eyes and just cried out loud. She couldn't hold back her emotions any longer; she had to let out all of the pain and sorrow she was in. Someone who was close by heard her cries of unhappiness, and that someone was Sena Kobayakawa. The young, spiky haired boy was in the middle of his routine jogging exercise, and Maya's cries immediately caught his attention.

He stopped running and began to look around. He didn't see anybody, but it sounded close by. "That crying, it sounds so distressing. Who is that?" Sena was becoming more inquisitive and worried the more he heard Maya's cries of mourning. Now instead of jogging, he began to run, and he was running quite fast. Running at 22 miles-per-hour speeds, he quickly spotted her, he actually almost ran by her, so he had to step back a bit.

The concerned, young boy stared at the weeping brunette who was not so far away and then slowly started to approach her. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked her, his arm reaching out to touch her shoulder, but stopped because he didn't want to scare the girl.

He got no answer from her; he only got her ongoing hollers of agony. She was really worrying Sena a whole lot, and he didn't know what to do. "Excuse me, what's the matter?" he attempted to ask again, his voice slightly higher than before; this time his voice was heard. The sobbing girl then wiped both of her eyes with the cotton, fabric sleeve of her shirt and looked over at the person who was talking to her.

She saw a boy who looked almost the same exact height as her standing there looking directly at her. He was wearing a grey jacket with a hood over his head, along with a pair of dark blue sweatpants and sneakers. The look on his face was full of concern, which was one of the reasons why she stopped crying so quickly. After a brief moment of silence, he then said to her, "You sound and look so upset. If you don't mind, maybe you could tell me what made you cry like that."

The fact that he was so worried about someone he didn't even know took her by surprise. She didn't say anything to him; she only looked down at the ground as she tried her best to stop hyperventilating. He knew he couldn't just leave her here, he knew he had to do something. He then walked over toward the bench and sat down next to her. "If you don't want to talk about it that's okay, it's just that I can't walk away when someone looks so hurt," spoke the boy.

Hearing those words made her look in his direction, and when she did that, he immediately noticed how sore her face looked. "Your face, it looks sore. What happened? Did someone hit you?" Sena asked in a frantic sort of voice. Maya slowly nodded her head in response, which made Sena feel even more worried about her. "Who did this to you?" he asked, his face now sporting a serious and angry look.

Maya turned her head away from his, and then started to say, "It's nothing. I'm fine, just leave me alone."

The spiky haired boy quickly replied back with a strong tone of voice, "No! There's no way I'm leaving you here like this! If someone is beating you, you should tell somebody! We can go to the police station; it's not that far away from here. Please tell me who did this to you."

Who was this boy and why did he care about her so much? That's what she was thinking inside of her mind. She turned her head and looked at him again, and then asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sena Kobayakawa," he answered. "What's your name?"

She now had a small smile on her face as she replied, "My name is Maya Kitajima."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Kitajima, but can you tell me what happened to you now?" said Sena, the smile on Maya's face now back a frown.

She let out a moan of lament, and then replied back with a sorrowful voice, "I'll tell you what happened, but could you please do something for me in return?"

He nodded as he said, "Sure."

Maya then brushed the strands of her beautiful, chestnut brown colored hair in back of her ear as she asked, "Could you please escort me home? I'm sorry, it's just you seem like a nice person and I'd like to have some company. I can tell you everything while we walk. Is that okay?"

He nodded his head again as he said back, "You don't have to apologize, Kitajima. I'll be glad to walk you to your house." With that being said, he stood up and held out his hand, offering to help her up. She looked at his hand, and then gently grabbed onto it. He lifted her off of the bench and they started to walk off in the rain together.

**Hope it looks good so far… I don't think chapters will seem so long… so, sorry about that T_T…**


	2. Start of Friendship

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it, because if you don't? Nothing, I guess. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Two - Start of Friendship)**

The rain was beginning to dull down, and the wind was blowing less hard, a clear sign that the rain storm was on its way of ending. Maya told Sena practically everything she's been through and why she gets hit so much, but he still didn't like it. "Being an actress sounds so hard, and for all the hard work you do, you get hit all of the time?" asked the boy.

She simply nodded and afterwards replied, "I guess if I didn't get hit so much, I wouldn't focus as much. Well, that's the way I see it."

He slightly turned his head to look at her as he spoke, "You're very strong, Kitajima." A light gasp came from out of her throat, her eyes now looking into his.

"Me, strong?" she silently said, sounding confused. He then closed his eyes and gave her a warm smile.

"Yeah, you must be! From all of the things you told me about, it's only natural that someone must have a strong will and heart to keep that up. It's strange if no one has ever told you that before," said Sena, his eyes now open, noticing that she was smiling quite brightly herself. She didn't know what to say at the moment, she never met someone who was so nice to her like this.

She started to giggle lightly as she put her hand up to her mouth. He now had a deep, baffled look of misunderstanding on his face when he seen her sudden gesture. "What's funny?" he asked. She soon stopped her giggles and looked at him; her face looked so much more bright and happy from when he first met her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that no one has ever been so nice to me. You're a really nice person, Kobayakawa. It feels as though I knew you for a very long time, but we actually just met today," she happily said.

"Aw, thanks. You're a really nice person, too," he said back as he began to scratch the back of his head.

"So, what do you do, Kobayakawa?" asked Maya, looking and sounding very interested to find out.

Sena chuckled and replied nervously, "Uh, well, I'm a football player."

"A football player?" she exclaimed in shock. "That sounds so cool." Sena didn't expect such a response from her; he thought she wouldn't even be interested in that.

He then continued by saying, "Well, I was actually forced into joining the football team at Deimon, but overtime I grew to love the game."

"Forced? Who forced you to do that?" she asked.

"That's a long story," he lightly laughed. "I'm very glad I was forced into this life, because if I wasn't, I wouldn't have had any happiness or friends. Life is strange that way, I guess."

"I guess you're right," she said in agreement, a bright smile still across her face. As time went by, they soon reached their destination. The clouds in the sky were so very puffy looking; each cloud shaded a different tint of sliver.

The sun shined through the cracks of the clouds, showing off the reddish-orange sky as the sun was setting. Some droplets of rain were still falling from the heavens, and the wind was much more mild, but yet still so cool. He walked her over toward the front door and she turned around to face him.

"Thank you so much for walking me home. It was very sweet of you," Maya cheerfully said with that million dollar smile on her face.

The young boy just smiled and replied back, "It was nothing. I'm just glad that I helped you in your time of need." They then both started to laugh, their laughter shortly ending after a few seconds later. They both were now staring at each other, but that didn't last long because they immediately turned their heads away from each other's.

A few seconds later, Sena decided to ask her something. "Kitajima?" he said, his voice quickly capturing Maya's attention.

"Y-Yes?" she replied with her voice sounding shaky.

"Is it okay if I come to your upcoming performance? I could just buy the tickets and go see you. I'd love to see you act." She was shocked. Did he really ask her that? She just couldn't believe it.

"You would go?" she asked him, still not believing what she just heard.

"Of course I would go. What's the play called anyway?" he asked.

She shook her head, trying to shake off the bemused feeling she had, and then responded, "It's called The Great Bay, and I would be most delighted if you came to see me, Kobayakawa!"

"All right, I'll be there," was his response, the two both smiling at each other. Maya started to feel so warm inside, and so did Sena. They felt like they knew each other forever. "I'm glad I met you, Kitajima," he said to her. She tried her best to hold back her sudden gasp, but her uprising emotions didn't let her do that so well.

"Thank you. I'm glad I met you, too, Kobayakawa," she responded back, her voice sounding as breathy as it ever could be.

"Well, good-bye, Kitajima. I'll see you at the play!" he exclaimed happily as he began to run away.

"Okay!" she shouted back to him, waving farewell to him as he ran away. He waved back at her and was gone within seconds; she was amazed of how fast he was. "He's so fast!" she said to herself, completely dazzled by his speed. She then leaned back against the door and sighed, later walking inside of her house and thinking about how her day started out crappy, but ended good.

**End of the second chapter. Well, was it good? Huh? What's that? It wasn't? That's harsh, my friend, very harsh ^_^.**


	3. The Great Bay Play

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Here's the third chapter. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Three – The Great Bay Play)**

The same day when Sena met Maya and told her that he'd go see her at the play, he bought a ticket for the play. He couldn't wait to see her preform. It was now around 3:14 PM and Sena was in the middle of football practice. Hiruma threw the football very far away as he shouted, "Ya-ha!" The super-fast, young boy started to run for the ball and he caught it shortly after.

The sadistic blonde then grinned evilly as he let out a scary sounding chuckle. "You're doing pretty darn good today, short stuff," Hiruma said with his usual big, creepy smile.

Sena ran over towards the quarterback, saying back to him, "Just trying my best."

The sharp toothed teen put his hands on his sides and uttered demandingly, "Well, keep it up! All of you need to overwork yourselves in order for us to kill those scumbags!"

The spiky haired boy looked at the blonde very seriously as he spoke, "I will do my best."

Hiruma then pulled out two huge firearms and began shooting into the air. "That's more like it! Now get moving!" After hearing his leader's threatening order, he sprinted off back into the field. When a few hours passed by, their training was just about over, but Hiruma wanted them to practice for an extra 30 minutes.

"WHAT? You mean we still have to do this?" shouted Monta with enlarged eyes.

"Yeah, you do. Gotta problem with that, butt monkey?" asked Hiruma as he got closer towards Monta's face, his mouth wide open showing off his frightening set of teeth.

Monta gulped in fear as he replied back, "Nope, not at all!"

The evil looking team leader then looked over towards Kurita and yelled, "Yo, fatty! Give me 40!"

"Aw, I hate doing push-ups," whined the large boy.

Hiruma then slid over to him, with an AK-47 in hand, later cocking it as he evilly murmured, "How about I make it 1000?" Without saying anything back to him, Kurita then dropped down on the ground and started doing push-ups.

"Hiruma really wants us to work hard today," said Sena.

His ape-like friend folded his arms and sighed out in anger, "Yeah and it's really annoying! What's the big deal about tomorrow's game anyway?"

"The Ojo White Knights have been stepping their game up lately. As if they weren't hard enough to deal with, now they're really out to win against anyone that comes their way. I guess Hiruma's kind of worried about the way we've been playing lately. I think he thinks we aren't ready to face them yet, so he's making us work harder for today," explained the boy wearing the number 21 jersey.

"I still think it's stupid," replied his friend. Hiruma then randomly threw a football at Monta, but he seen it coming. "CATCH MAX!" he shouted as he was about to catch the ball. When he did, his body flew back a very far distance; Sena knew he got the wind knocked out of him and he was hurt.

"Are you okay, Monta?" shouted the spiky haired sprinter. Instead of getting a direct answer, he got a thumb up from his injured friend, his arm falling back to the ground seconds later.

"He should have caught that," growled Hiruma.

"Hiruma, what time is it?" Sena asked.

"Its 5:48," he answered. "Why do you care about the time? You still got things to do!" Sena just remembered that Maya's performance started at 6:00 sharp. He had to get going now.

"I'm sorry, Hiruma, but I got somewhere to go! Don't worry; I'll be ready for tomorrow's game!" After that being said, the young boy then ran off in a hurry.

"WHAT? Get your butt back over here, shorty!" yelled an angry Hiruma as he started shooting bullets into the air. Unfortunately, he didn't come back, he was off to see the girl he met yesterday preform live on stage. Sena, with his incredible speed, arrived at the place in less than two minutes. The ticket he has was special; it gave him a front row seat.

He walked inside, handed the man his ticket, and then took his seat. The place was very crowded; it had people from one end to the other. He sat there waiting to see her, and soon enough he got his wish. The play started and he immediately noticed her, and she straightaway noticed him, but couldn't really show that she did because she was playing a statue at the moment.

Though all she did was stand there like a statue, she did an outstanding job doing it. Sena was totally shocked at how stiff she was. He even tried his best to spot any kind of movement, but he got nothing, she was perfectly still. He was starting to wonder if she was really human or not. There were times during the play where people would actually knock her down and throw water at her, for what I don't know, and she still maintained completely still.

She never blinked, not even once. How was it that she was able to do such a thing? He thought about that very hardly, but couldn't even begin to fathom such skill. When the play was over, the actors, and actresses, all bowed and the curtains closed; seeing her move again looked so strange to him. When everyone stood up and started clapping, Sena stood up and happily joined the applauding audience with claps of his own.

As good as Maya did, she herself wasn't so proud of her performance, she thought she could have done better than that. Back stage she was talking to her mentor, Chigusa Tsukikage. "Your acting was sloppy, Maya," said the old looking lady, a nasty frown across her face.

"I'm sorry," the sad, young girl replied, her voice sounding so hurt and disappointed.

"I noticed a slight smile on your face," she hastily said to her, her face looking even more angry and dark. Maya gasped at her words, she knew what she was talking about, but she barely even did smile. Heck, it wasn't really enough for anyone to really even notice, but Chigusa did. Tears started to billow up in her eyes, soon began running down her face seconds later.

Instead of getting words spoken to her, she got four hard slaps to the face, which made her yell in pain. "Next time FOCUS! You understand, Maya?" yelled the angry senior. The physically and emotionally hurt girl nodded in response, softly sobbing as her tears kept dwindling down her face.

Chigusa then began walking away from her, and so did the other actors and actresses. Nobody seemed to even care about her; they just didn't give a darn. Feeling beyond upset, Maya decided to leave, but she knows if she tried to exit this place, she would sooner or later run into Sena. She didn't want him seeing her in any sort of bad condition the second time he seen her.

After a few minutes passed by, she tried to exit the building, and she did. As she was walking away, she heard an all too familiar voice call out to her. "Kitajima!" shouted Sena as he ran over towards her. She didn't turn to look at him; she just stood there with her back facing his direction.

"Hello, Kobayakawa," she said calmly, trying oh so hard to hide her pained voice and replace it with a normal one.

The cheerful boy then began to say, "Kitajima, your performance was the most amazing thing I have ever seen! Usually when I see people standing still like that, I see them moving a little, but you? You're something else! You're incredible! I can't wait to see more of your acting. You're the greatest actress ever! If anyone disagrees with that, they're most certainly lying."

That's not what her mentor told her, that's not what her mother told her, that's not what anybody has ever said to her. Hearing his words of praise made her feel even more upset. "No, that's not true," she whispered.

"Huh?" responded Sena, looking at her in misperception. He then started to notice that her body was shaking, shaking with inordinate pain and anguish.

"That's not true," she said again, but her voice was so silent he didn't hear her.

He then started to walk closer over to her as he said, "Kitajima, I can't hear what you're saying." She then turned around, facing his direction. He seen how aching her cheek looked from getting slapped, how red and puffy her eyes looked from crying, and all of the tears that were coming down her face, she looked like a complete mess and she didn't care who seen her like this.

"Kitajima," he whispered, a deep look of melancholy masking his face.

"No matter how hard I try, no matter how determined I am, I always fail! Why am I such a failure?" she cried out, hurt easily being heard in her voice of blues.

"But you did great! You were amazing! Who told you that you did a bad job?" he asked her, now looking very livid.

"Everybody, everybody tells me that I do horrible! I'm never going to be a successful actress; I'm never going to amount to anything in life!" Maya shrieked at him.

"Stop it! Don't say such things!" he fired back with rage, the raw fury in his voice silencing her songs of despondencies. He then walked even closer towards her, their eyes engaging in a sequence of complete eye contact. He then put his hands on top of her shoulders, which was a very bold move. She slowly turned her head away from his, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"Look at me, Kitajima," he demanded, which made her look back at him. "Do you know how many times I heard people say stuff like that to me? I've been there; people always bullied me and made me feel miserable, but I knew something they didn't, I knew I was going to become someone great. I may not be there yet, but I'm staying strong until I see that day of accomplishment.

You are a very great person, Kitajima. Don't let anybody, not even your teacher, bring you down like this; I'm going to confront her one day. You're going to amount to something one day, and I'm sure you'll have a great life in the future. So please, promise me that you will be stronger. We both can do this together; we both can overcome our hardships. Promise me."

Seconds later, she started to smile; he started to smile back at her. "I promise," she said, afterwards hugging him very tightly. He hugged her back, both of them relishing this comforting embrace. Someone seen the two from far away, it was Masumi, the successful businessman and son/substitute of the president of the Daito Entertainments.

"Who's that kid?" said the man.

**End of the third! Well, can you review it? Please? ^_^.**


	4. Time of Consoling

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Here's the fourth chapter. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Four – Time of Consoling)**

When the two stopped hugging, they looked at each other again. "Do you feel any better?" asked the boy in anxiety. She nodded happily in response, feeling as though nothing bad happened to her at all.

"Yes, I feel wonderful!" she shouted. He was sort of surprised at her sudden change of mood, but she was happy and that's all that really matters.

"I'm glad, Kitajima, very glad!" he said back happily. Something right then and there caught his attention; it was the man who was staring at them. Sena stared back at him, giving him some sort of an irritated look. He didn't like the feel of this guy looking at them like this. "Who's that guy over there?" he asked Maya, exasperation in his voice.

She turned her head to see who he was talking about and she seen Masumi standing there. When the man seen her looking his way, he turned around and started to walk away. "Oh, that's Masumi," she answered, sounding like she didn't feel comfortable seeing or talking about him.

"Is he a friend?" Sena asked.

Maya shook her head quickly as she replied back in a fearful sounding tone of voice, "No! No, he isn't anywhere near a friend to me."

He didn't like the tension he was feeling at this moment, was this guy an enemy of hers? Did he hit or abuse her in anyway at all? Of course, he couldn't ask her such things, not yet. "Kitajima, are you doing anything at the moment? Do you have somewhere you have to go or something?" he asked her. His question seemed to of took her by surprise.

"No… Why do you ask?" asked Maya.

He started to smile at her as he responded, "Do you mind if I take you out to get some ice-cream?" Her heart raced with contentment when he asked her this, she couldn't get the smile from off of her face even if she tried to.

"You'd really do that for me?" her voice couldn't sound anymore stunned the way she said this.

"Of course I would. Are you up for it?" was his response.

"Yes, yes I am!" replied the happy brunette.

He started to walk away as he said, "Then to the ice-cream we go." She laughed at his comment as she began to walk beside him. On their way to get the ice-cream, they had so much fun talking to each other. They laughed together and never seemed to of ran out of things to talk about. They got along so much, so much that it seemed kind of scary. They both also got to know more about each other.

Sena found out that she was thirteen and Maya found out that he was fifteen. Maya never had this much fun in a while, Sena felt the same way. They eventually made it to the ice-cream store and got what they wanted. After eating it, they ordered more, and after that they left. Sena paid for everything.

"I never ate so much ice-cream before," laughed Maya as she had her hands on her stomach.

"Me neither," chuckled Sena.

"Thanks for taking me out like this, Kobayakawa," she said in a soft, content tone.

"You're welcome," he said back to her. Then something just popped inside of her mind, something she wanted to ask him.

"Um, Kobayakawa, isn't this sort of like a date?" Her cheeks now flushing pink, his face heating up and changing color itself; they both now started to feel very nervous.

"I guess it is like one, huh?" replied a startled Sena, his hand now scratching the back of his head. They both kept walking, but no one was saying anything, and right when someone was about to speak, they both spoke at the same time. They stopped and tried again, but the same thing happened, which made them both laugh. "You go first," said the boy with a smile.

"No, you go first," she replied smiling back at him.

"Well, okay," Sena responded sounding as nervous as can be. He chuckled nervously as he began to say, "I was just going to say that, well, uh, if it was a date… I couldn't have chosen a better person to have that date with." Such a ballsy move Sena made saying that, but he was just being honest. He did like Maya very much, and he grew to like her very quickly. In the back of his mind he knew he was in love with her, she was his dream girl. Maya's heart fluttered violently at his remark. Did he really say that to her?

"Y-You really mean that?" she asked in incredulity.

"Yeah," he timidly replied, trying to avoid eye contact. She was so touched by his words; she didn't know how to respond to him. Since she didn't really know what to say, she decided to listen to her heart and let it decide what she should say.

"I feel the same way, Kobayakawa," were her words, and it felt like it just slipped out of her mouth, which sort of surprised her. When she said that, he started to feel very warm inside. He then started to look at her, their eyes meeting and locking in place. They couldn't turn away from each other and they couldn't talk either.

Sena then bumped into a telephone pole, which snapped them both out of their daze. "Ouch!" he yelled while holding his face.

"Kobayakawa, are you okay?" she asked him agitatedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It was my fault for walking into a telephone pole in the first place," he laughed, making her calm down and smile at him. Soon enough, he walked her back to her house. They walked up to her front door and she turned around to face him.

"Thanks again, Kobayakawa," she said.

"Oh, it's nothing," he responded as he began to rub the back of his head.

Maya then put her arms behind her back, looked around a little, and then asked bashfully, "Could I go see you at your big game tomorrow? It's the least I can do since you came to see me. Besides, I would love to see you play."

"O-Of course! The game starts at seven o'clock! It's a-at that big stadium around these parts of town. You can't miss it." He sounded so panicky when he spoke.

She then softly smiled as she said back to him, "I'll be there." He returned the gentle expression, not saying anything to her. She then gently kissed him on the cheek; the tender and warm feel of her smooth, soft lips brushing against his cheek was the most amazing thing he has ever felt.

She kind of felt like her body moved on its own. After a few seconds later when she stopped kissing him, what she has just done began to dawn onto her. She then blushed madly as she said, "Good-bye, Kobayakawa." After that being said, she opened the door, walked inside of the house, and then shut it.

Sena just stood there with his mouth open, feeling like the greatest thing has just happened to him. He then started to walk away while touching the right side of his face. "Kitajima," he whispered to himself, a bright smile on his face, an immense feeling of joy inside of his heart.

**Okay then… shall we continue? I don't know.**


	5. The Football Game

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Here's the fifth chapter. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Five - The Football Game)**

It was a new day, the day when Maya was going to attend Sena's big football game. It was almost 7:00 and Maya was getting ready to go to the stadium. She was sitting down on a small chair, looking at herself through her make-up mirror as she combed through her long, chestnut brown hair. While she was fixing up her hair, she was thinking about what she did yesterday.

"He probably doesn't want to see me anymore because of that," she whined to herself, her voice sounding so pitiful. She honestly didn't know why she even did that. Her body seemed to have moved on its own, it was as if her very own heart commanded her to kiss him.

She felt like she rushed things far too quickly. He never said he liked her or anything, they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, and they only knew each other for two days, so why did she feel this way towards him? She found it hard to believe that she was actually in love with him, but for those past two days she has spent with him, he was all she was thinking about.

"Why? Why can't I get him out of my mind? We're only friends and I practically just met him." Millions and millions of thoughts were getting jumbled up inside of her mind all at once, her head began to hurt she was thinking so much.

"I love him," she suddenly whispered, a gasp of wide-ranging shock following soon after. She didn't want to say that, she had absolutely no intent desire to speak such words, but she did. Saying this made her feel so funny, so weird. The befuddled, young girl stared at herself through the mirror, trying to come to terms with her true feelings.

Nobody she has ever met made her feel so happy before, that is until she met him. Something about him felt so connecting to her, a feeling of a strong bond. "I… love him?" she spoke, her fingers tenderly touching her lips as she thought about the event that took place at her doorstep the other day.

"It is love, it has to be love! There's no other reason why I would think about him all of time and feel like this. I never felt like this before, well maybe a little towards some boys I met in the past, but never like this." After talking to herself for a while, she got all dressed up and left from her house, now on her way to the football game.

It was only a matter of time before the game began, and Sena was just about ready to head out. He was thinking about Maya all day long today. Ever since he met her he thought about her, he even realized that he was in love with her, but after she kissed him on the cheek, he now sincerely knew that he was deeply in love with her.

He loved her personality; it was pretty much the most attractive thing about her to him. She is so innocent and pure; he never met such a wholesome girl before. Her beautiful looks also stole his heart; he couldn't stare at her for too long, because if he did he'd start blushing. Just thinking about her put a tepid, soothing feeling inside of his body, he wanted to see her again so much. "Kitajima," he sighed in delight, images of the girl flooding inside of his mind.

"Alright, let's kill these guys! Ya-ha!" Hearing this made the boy snap out of his trance and into the game. He stood up, put on his helmet, and then started to run with his fellow teammates. When Sena ran out into the vast football field, he quickly realized how hard it would be to spot Maya in this extremely large crowd. Heck, she probably didn't even come here.

The team did notice that the crowd was larger than it ordinarily is; this was actually the biggest audience they have ever seen. The loud cheers of the fans sounded nearly deafening.

"There sure are a lot of people here," Monta said nervously.

"So many people," Kurita wailed.

Hiruma noticed Sena looking around; he could tell he was trying to spot somebody. "Looking for somebody?" asked the sadistic blonde.

He turned and looked at him as he said back, "Uh, n-no?" He was so obvious, but Hiruma didn't really pay him much heed. The game started soon, and the more the game went on the more Sena tried to look for Maya, but he didn't see her anywhere. The fact that she didn't seem to be there made him upset, and to top it all off he wasn't doing so good during this game, but he was doing good enough to keep the game tied, same for the other team members.

Seijuro Shin was indeed better than before. Poor Sena couldn't keep this up. Time flew by, it was now the fourth quarter, the score tied at 34 to 34, time was almost out, and if the D-Bats didn't make this play, the game would switch into overtime. Hiruma handed Sena the ball and he made a run for it, the time was almost out, and Shin was running straight towards Sena.

"It's over, it's all over! I can't do this! I'm too scared!" the fast running boy began to say this inside of his head, he was doubting himself and he really didn't believe he could do this, that was until he heard the voice of the angel he's been dying to see all day.

"You can do it, Kobayakawa! You can win this game!" cheered the cute, brunette girl in the crowd. Time seemed to have slowed down as he turned his head and looked at her. His eyes came in contact with her beautiful face, the girl encouraging him to keep going; he told her about him being Eye-shield 21. Words couldn't describe how happy he was to see her here.

Where was she before? Was she always here? Seeing her again, and what she was saying, stuck something inside of him, something that struck his soul with confidence that could never be broken. He then unleashed Speed of Light Pace, shouting a loud, "WHOO!" as he busted out with extreme speed; this made them win the game.

**Yeah… that's it for now ^_^.**


	6. Souls Connected

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Here's the sixth chapter. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Six - Souls Connected)**

During this great victory of the D-Bats winning against the White Knights, the team celebrated with a party. Hiruma thought that the party was pointless because they had another big game coming up; in fact, it was the championship game. If they win that game, they would get a big, golden trophy. He let them celebrate anyway, but only because he was actually in quite a good mood.

Sena decided to leave early, so he exited from their hangout and tried to find Maya. It didn't take long to find her at all; they practically walked right into each other. They were right by the stadium, no one was really there; it was only her and a few strangers who were cleaning up after the fans.

"Kitajima," he said with a smile, his voice sounding happier than ever.

"Kobayakawa," she said back to him, the tone of her voice just as enthusiastic.

"How long were you here?" he asked.

She brushed some of the strands of her hair in back of her ear as she replied, "Not long, only about 14 minutes I'd say."

"Oh," he replied. They both then started to lightly laugh for what seemed to be no reason at all. They felt so shy and nervous around each other, but actually liked the feeling because of how welcoming it felt, it didn't feel uncomfortable.

Maya's face then started to tint pink as she uttered softly, "You were amazing out there on the field, Kobayakawa. I never have seen someone who could run so fast!" The jovial boy with spiked hair felt like screaming with joy after receiving her compliment, his face turning a shade of pink itself.

"Aw, shucks. Thanks, Kitajima," he said as he turned his head a bit. She couldn't help but to giggle at him; he, too, started to chuckle. After their usual brief moment of silence was over, one of them decided to take a bold step and ask something, and it was Sena. "Kitajima?" he began to say, the look on his face looked like a mixed expression of being nervous and serious at the same time.

"Yes, Kobayakawa?" she said back, the way she said this sounded so soft and acquitted, it sounded as if she was expecting him to say a specific thing to her. Her grace and beauty perplexed him; he was now in a trance, a daydream that he could not escape from, not right now. Maya was lost in her own thoughts as well, she couldn't stop looking and thinking about him. This sequence of staring was full of love, young and innocent love that was true, solid, and could not be broken by people, opinions or anything else. Soon enough, they began to feel like they were dreaming.

"You're so beautiful," he unobtrusively said in a very silent way, looking completely lost in her eyes. Maya was wholly touched by his words; he was so open with them.

Sena was actually just thinking those words, he really didn't want to say them, but it just slipped out of his mouth so easily, and when it did, he didn't care, he was glad that she heard his true feelings speak out.

"Thank you. I think you're handsome," she found herself saying. Her words had such a heavy effect on him, an affectionate affect. They were now starting to open up with their feelings towards one another, but still didn't exactly tell each other the whole thing. They both kind of felt like it was love at first sight, and it kind of was that way.

"Maya Kitajima, would you please go out with me?" he shamelessly asked her with a serious look on his face. The fact that he called her by her first name took her by surprise, but not only that, also what he asked her. He was actually asking her out.

"He actually likes me?" she thought to herself. She felt herself about to cry because she was so happy. Sena was essentially staggered at himself, he actually asked the girl he loved would she go out with him. This was something he's never done before. Maya couldn't help it any longer; she just let her tears fall down her face. This made the boy feel even more nervous than he already did.

"Are you okay, Kitajima? Uh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Forget what I said, okay?" he loudly spoke out in a remorseful voice, bowing soon after. Maya wiped the tears away from her eyes and started to smile very widely, probably the biggest smile she has ever done.

"Yes, I will go out with you. I don't care where we go, just as long as I'm with you, Sena Kobayakawa." After hearing that, he then stood up and looked at her in shock. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Just as long as I'm with you… I don't care," she whispered.

"Kitajima," he breathed back, returning the loving embrace; little did he know that Hiruma seen them from afar.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the sharp toothed blond said to himself with a creepy smile.

**Okay! That's it for now… again! ^_^.**


	7. The Date of Splendor and Bad News

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Here's the seventh chapter. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Seven - The Date of Splendor and Bad News)**

The day has begun anew, everybody's daily lives continue. Every second that ticks by, a soul leaves from the Earth and into the afterlife, and every other second that ticks on by, a new life is brought into this corrupt world we call Earth. Everyday something new happens, and for two particular young teenagers, something very new was going to happen to them today.

The hobnailed haired football player woke up and got out of bed. He did what his body was used of doing every day, such as brushing his teeth, taking a shower, and eating breakfast. All throughout morning and onward, he had a certain girl on his mind, a girl that stole his heart and kept it somewhere safe along with her own.

That girl was Maya Kitajima, the most talented young actress to ever live, so he believed. The first time he seen her he couldn't get her out of his mind. Many things about the girl attracted him to her, and the more time went on, the stronger the feeling became. Just yesterday he asked her would she go out with him somewhere, and she accepted his offer, she actually told him yes. He wanted to make this day the best he could. He was so new to this, he never went on a date before, and he never got so close to a girl before, though it was bound to happen someday when he met the right one, and that he did.

After he finished eating, he left from his house, now on his way to football practice and to meet up with his friends. When he arrived he noticed something different, everybody was acting kind of abnormal to him. "What's going on? Why are you guys acting like this?" Sena asked Hiruma, also everyone else as he looked at every single one of them.

"Don't play dumb, pipsqueak! We all know you gotta girl!" replied the evil looking young man. "I saw you talking to some girl yesterday, and then that's when I figured something! I knew that SHE was the one that YOU were trying to look for yesterday at the game, and SHE was the reason why YOU left early that one day of practice before the game," he finished saying.

Sena was put on the spot, and he really did not like it. Hiruma figured him out so easily, which kind of flabbergasted him. Sena then started to look angry as everybody began to laugh at him. He expected something like this from Hiruma, and maybe even Monta, but not Kurita.

"So, who is this chick?" asked the team leader, his disturbing smile widening as he snickered.

"Her name is Maya, Maya Kitajima," answered Sena.

"Sena has a girlfriend!" Monta shouted in a sardonic manner. Sena really took no offense in this, but why were they acting like this was something to even talk about?

"She's not my girlfriend… but I do admit that I am…"

"You're what?" asked Kurita as he nudged one of the team members, laughing as he did so. The muddled, young runner looked at the fat boy, and he looked at him for almost half a minute. He then started to walk over to him, and he walked over to him until he was a few feet away from his overweight stature. He then took off his helmet and threw it to the ground, his angry face now exposed to the world.

"I love her, Kurita; I love her with all of my heart. Do you have a problem with that?" said the boy, his voice sounding deeper than usual. No one has ever seen him so serious like this before, well maybe a few times, but not like this.

"Like, how long did you know her, huh? What, a day?" Kurita then asked.

"I met Kitajima a few days ago! And let me tell you something, no other girl has ever made me feel the way she makes me feel! I heard people talking about being in love before, I may have even thought that I was in love with some of the girls that I've met in the past, but now I know how that feeling really feels! I know we sort of just met, but I feel like I've always known her! We can relate to each other so much, her presence sets such a burning feeling inside of my soul, she's the most amazing and beautiful girl I have ever seen, and there is no doubt, no doubt at all, that I am in love with her," Sena quickly replied, practically cutting Kurita off.

Everybody was quiet, no one knew what to say at the moment, but Monta decided to ask him one thing since he just thought about it. "What about Suzuna, Sena? I thought that you guys were together, right?" he said.

Sena gave Monta a strong look of misperception as he responded, "Suzuna and me together? Uh, no… we're not in a relationship, Monta. I don't know whatever gave you that idea. There's nothing wrong with her, but I don't like her in that kind of way."

"Wow, you'd choose that ugly girl over someone like Suzuna? That's pretty funny," Kurita rudely blurted, which made everybody, except Sena, laugh out loud. What the heck was this? Everybody was so unlike themselves. Hearing him say that made Sena snap.

"Shut up, Kurita! What the heck is wrong with you! This is so unlike you! What's wrong with all of you people! Have you even seen Kitajima before? Do you have any idea at all how she acts and what she looks like? No, you don't! But I do, and she looks ten times better looking than that freak who always wears rollerblades! She can go back to The Facts of Life where she belongs! I think all of you guys are just jealous. Yeah, that's it! All of you guys are just green-eyed at me, because I found someone that I like a lot, and none of you guys did! Well, unless a girl would find interest in someone who looks like a demon, a monkey or a fat slob, then none of you jerks haven't the slightest chance! You hear me!"

When he finished yelling, he began to pant; he was quite tired out because of all the shouting he just did. Moments later he snapped back to normal, realizing all of the hurtful things he has just said. He started to look around and he noticed that everybody looked shaken, even Hiruma. "I'm sorry," he said before running away.

"It's your entire fault, fatty! You overdid it!" Hiruma screamed as he started to shoot bullets into the air with his guns. Awhile later, Sena and Maya then began their day of hanging out with each other all day long. Sena was wearing ordinary cloths, which was a white T-shirt and black shorts, and Maya was wearing a pink shirt and a long, red skirt.

They went to the arcade, a museum, an aquarium, the carnival, and also got all sorts of things to eat during all of this. This was the best day of their lives. They felt so happy to be around each other, and meeting each other was definitely the start of a beautiful friendship, but sadly… all good things must come to an end. When the sun went down and the day was basically over, he walked her back to her home and up to her doorstep.

The happy girl then quickly gave him a very tight hug as she said, "Thank you, Kobayakawa! Today was so amazing!"

He laughed and hugged her back as he said, "No, thank you, Kitajima. Without you, today wouldn't have been as great as it was." Maya then stopped hugging him, and then started to look him in the eyes. He gazed back into her beautiful, brown colored eyes.

"Kobayakawa," whispered the girl.

"Kitajima," he whispered back.

"Kobayakawa," she softly spoke again, now moving closer towards his face.

"Kitajima," he quietly said again, his head also moving closer to hers.

"I have dreadful news," she then said, completely throwing him off.

"W-What is it?" he asked her, his voice sounding overly concerned.

She moved away from him, put her arms behind her back, and looked very sad as she declared, "I'm going to leave this town. I won't be able to see you anymore. The reason why is because of these plays I have to do. Tomorrow, I have to take a plane to Africa to do a play there. Then after that, I have to go to Greenland, and then China, and after that Egypt. I'm sorry, Kobayakawa. You are the nicest boy I have ever met, and not being able to see you anymore... how horrible." She then started to cry, and he couldn't stand seeing her in this kind of way.

"This isn't good-bye, Kitajima. I know we will see each other again one day," said the boy, the sounds of depression and sadness could easily be heard in his voice.

"But what if its years from now, I don't want to wait that long!" she harshly replied; he could tell she was very upset, but so was he.

"Then we'll just have to wait that long," he simply and softly said back to her. He then hugged her and said, "Thank you for everything, Kitajima. I'm glad that I've met you. I'll be sure to see you tomorrow." After saying that, he left; the weeping girl watched him as he ran away.

"Kobayakawa," she said to herself with her hands against her chest, feeling the steady beats of her heart. "My heart… it's beating for you."

**That's all, folks! See you later! Well, I hope so ^_^.**


	8. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Here's the eighth chapter. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Eight – Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow)**

It was 7:14 AM in the morning, and Maya was just woken up to leave on a plane. She was going to argue the fact that she didn't have to leave until it hit nine, but she figured that she had no choice but to go, especially if her mentor wanted her to leave this instant.

Maya grabbed her suitcase that was full with her personal belongings, left the building, and then got inside the car. She looked out of the window, feeling very depressed as thoughts about Sena crossed her mind. "He doesn't even know when I leave. Not even I knew it was going to be this early," she quietly said to herself with a grief-stricken voice.

"Hey, shut up back there!" the driver yelled, turning his head giving Maya a disgusting look, not even keeping his eyes on the road anymore.

Chigusa slapped the man in the face as she yelled with a thunderous voice, "Keep your eyes on the road!" For some reason Maya wanted to laugh, but she tried her best not to, besides no telling what Chigusa would of done. Rain started to pour down very heavily, thunder began to rumble and lightning started to flash.

The small bit of hope she had about Sena being on his way to see her fell off of a cliff now. There was no way he'd waste his time trying to find her when the weather is like this. About 18 minutes later, they arrived at the airport. After Chigusa got done handling everything, they were now outside walking toward the huge airplane. The half faced lady began to walk up the airplane stairs as she said, "Come, Maya."

The dejected actress took one step on the stairs, but stopped soon after. She then turned around and started to look up at the dark, grey sky. She closed her eyes as the cold rain hit her face; cool gusts of wind blew her hair in the air, the light howling of the wind reverberating in her ears.

"Where are you, Kobayakawa?" spoke the crestfallen girl.

"Maya, get in and let's go!" demanded the incensed mentor. The young actress then began to make her way up the stairs, but then the voice of possibilities shouted in her direction.

"Kitajima!" shouted Sena as he dashed toward the airplane.

"Kobayakawa!" cried the girl in disbelief, jumping from off of the plane and running towards the boy. Chigusa stepped out of the plane and seen Maya running away.

"Maya, what are you doing!" roared the lady, stomping her foot down to the ground in anger. Maya heard her scream, but that wasn't a concern to her at the moment, all she cared about was her knight who was running over to her.

"Kobayakawa!" she shouted again, her voice sounding just as grandiose as he remembered.

"Kitajima!" he shouted back to her, the smile on his face increasing like his speed. She then started to hold her arms out, waiting to embrace the one she loved dearly and deeply. The sun now started to break through the clouds, the yellow, morning glow beaming down on the region. It was as if the sun was showing how happy it was for them being able to see each other again.

"I love her, I do love Maya Kitajima. I never felt so happy to be around somebody like this. I never felt so alive!" he proudly exclaimed inside of his mind.

"I love him, I do love Sena Kobayakawa. I by no means ever felt so joyful to be around somebody like this. I never felt so alive!" she shouted inside of her mind.

After what felt like forever, they finally hugged, the warmth of each other's bodies quickly warmed one another from the harsh, icy breezes. They then started to spin around, their mouths spawning laughter. Soon enough, they stopped hugging and looked at each other.

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked him with a smile.

"Well, we only have two airports here; I just figured you'd take this one. I wasn't planning on coming this early, but I felt like I had to. I'm glad I did," he answered back with a smile of his own.

"MAYA, GET OVER HERE, NOW!" the voice of Chigusa has never sounded so loud. Maya knew she was in deep trouble, but this moment was worth the misfortune she was going to face.

"So, this is it, huh?" he forlornly asked her, smiles leaving from both of their faces.

"Yes… I guess so. Thanks for keeping your promise, Kobayakawa," she responded, sounding just as upset as he did.

"MAYA!" screamed the enraged mentor again, her voice even more loud than before. He knew as well as she knew that she had to go now, but not without him confessing to her first.

"Kitajima, before you go, I think there is something you should know," he said to her, stepping closer towards the girl. She felt her heart beating faster, so much until it started to hurt her chest. Her face heated up as it turned red, her blushed cheeks clearly visible. She looked deeply into his eyes, hoping that he was going to say what she thought he was going to say.

"Yes?" she asked him, tears already forming in her eyes.

"MAYA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! LET'S GO!" Chigusa once again shouted.

"I love you, Maya Kitajima! I know that we haven't even known each other long enough to say such things, but that's the weird thing about it! I love you! I know I do! Please, please remember that!" he loudly declared, his body shaking a bit because of how nervous he was feeling at the moment. He said it, he said what she wanted him to say, and she couldn't feel anymore happier. He couldn't look at her; he was too panicky to see her reaction. He closed his eyes and put his head down, still shaking a little.

"MAAAYAAAA!" shouted the old lady one last time, she sounded like she was about to die.

With little, and I mean little, time left, she had to think quickly and do what she really wanted to do. Maya then cupped his face with both of her hands and lifted his head up a little, which made him open his eyes, and then she said to him in the most pure way, "I love you, too, Sena Kobayakawa."

After that, she closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. Sena couldn't believe what she said and what she was doing. Her lips felt so soft, so warm. Never in his life has he ever felt something so delightful. He never felt something so exotic that made his body twitch with a feeling of unexplainable pleasure. He felt so warm and so in love.

He so desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her tiny waist and press his lips back against her own, but he felt way too dazed to do so. After approximately five seconds later, she slowly pulled away from him and whispered, "Good-bye, my Kobayakawa." She then started to run away towards the airplane. Sena watched as the girl he loved sincerely ran away, his mouth open with shock, his heart beating with love.

**I Hope you like this piece of crap that I'm wasting my time with ^_^.**


	9. Unwanted Confrontation

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Here's the ninth chapter. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Nine – Unwanted Confrontation)**

She wanted to look back, she wanted to look at him one last time, but she couldn't do that. Seeing him would only make her want to turn back. She had no idea how far away she was from the plane, she must have ran quite a long distance. The scenery was very beautiful for such a saddening time.

The fact that the sky was clearing up a little, showing off the early morning sky, and the rain was still pouring down rather heavily as the sun gleamed down on the surface of the area making it look so bright looking was such a sight to see. Soon enough, she finally made it over to the plane, quickly running up the stairs and into the aircraft.

When she entered inside, she got the hardest slap to the face she has ever endured. The blow caught her off guard and made her fall to the ground, a light yelp of pain escaped her throat when she took the hit. "When I call you, you better LISTEN!" yelled Chigusa, afterwards kicking her in the stomach, which made her make another sound of hurting.

"What on earth was your problem, Maya? Who was that boy?" asked her mentor, her voice sounded so dark and haunting to her at the moment. She didn't answer back to her, she just held her stomach in pain as she tried her best not to cry, but that wasn't going to last long.

Chigusa then kneeled down on the ground and grabbed Maya by her hair, forcefully pulling her head up and spoke, "I'm going to ask you again! Who was that person, Maya! I will not tolerate anything that will get in the way of your work!" At this very moment, Maya heard Sena's voice speak inside of her head.

'So please, promise me that you will be stronger. We both can do this together; we both can overcome our hardships. Promise me,' said the voice.

Maya then looked at her and said, "Let go of me!" She was fairly shocked to see Maya speak back to her like this, but sadly she was going to pay for her words.

Chigusa then slammed Maya's head hard against the ground and yelled, "Watch who you are talking to, child! Whoever that boy is, I'm sure he has already become a bad influence on you!"

"Is everything OK, Miss Tsukikage?" asked the pilot of the plane. She then stood up and nodded her head. "Uh, is she OK, too?" the man then asked as he pointed his finger at Maya.

"She's fine!" she loudly replied back, making the pilot jump a bit.

"Uh, okay then. We will now begin the flight, so please get safely buckled up in your seats," said the man. Chigusa and Maya soon sat down in their seats, and then strapped themselves in; the plane's engine then began to startup, the aircraft now slowly moving on the ground, getting closer to lift off into the air.

The astonished, jagged haired boy began to focus back on reality, and he quickly noticed that the plane was moving. Without any hesitation, he began to run towards the plane, and he caught up to it within seconds. He was running beside its right side, spotting Maya in the window. When she seen him, that bright smile he loved to see so much was back on her face.

"Kobayakawa!" she shouted with ecstasy. When Chigusa heard that, she got out of the chair and looked out of the window that was next to Maya's, seeing the boy running next to the plane.

"It's him!" she said with antagonism. "Go faster!" demanded Chigusa.

"Uh, please be patient," replied the pilot. The plane soon began to go faster, in fact it was going really fast, but Sena was still keeping up with it. The old lady couldn't believe her eyes. He was actually keeping up with this thing.

"How is this possible?" asked the elder.

"He's amazing," sighed Maya as she smiled at him. Sena then started to wave his hand at her and she waved back at him. The plane was now slowly lifting off into the air; their time was now almost up.

"We have lift-off!" shouted the pilot. Right at the last second, Maya blew a kiss at Sena; he then did a gesture with his hand, making it look as if he caught it. He then touched his mouth afterwards. After that, the plane flew high into the air. He stopped running, and then watched the plane as it flew far, far away.

"I'll never forget you, Maya Kitajima," he said to himself, looking into the sky until he couldn't see the plane anymore.

"So, you're Sena Kobayakawa, correct?" spoke a voice from behind him. Sena turned around to see who it was, and who he saw was Masumi Hayami.

"It's you," said the boy, not looking too friendly.

"Why yes, yes it is. I heard much about you and Maya," stated the business man while holding his chin.

"What did you hear? And who did you hear this stuff from?" he then asked.

The man gave him a serious look as he answered, "I heard PEOPLE saying that you and Maya were close friends. I also heard that you sort of have a thing for her."

"Is that any of your concern? I don't believe you are Kitajima's father, so why do you care?" Sena said back. Masumi then started to walk over towards the young boy, looking pretty angry as he did.

"I had enough of these guys after Miss Kitajima. She is my responsibility, she is my concern, and she will be, SHE WILL BE… my wife when she is of AGE!" The man then began to run towards him, throwing off his shirt in the process. All of this caught Sena off guard, he wasn't prepared for this, but he had to react fast.

"What did you say?" was his reply, Masumi's fist now coming in his direction. Sena ducked and dodged his attack, which made his violent instincts kick in. Usually he would run away at a time like this, but over time Sena has gotten braver, he's matured quite a lot lately. Masumi then tried to kick him, but he swiftly dodged that, too.

Sena ran to the right at a fast speed, but then quickly turned to the left, leaving Masumi still thinking he ran to the right. When he confused him, he kicked him in the nuts, which made him fall down to the ground. Sena then walked over to him, looked him in the face and said, "Kitajima will decide who she will marry, not you!" Sena then punched him out cold.

**Okay… Just, wow… ^_^.**


	10. Meeting After 4 Years of Downheartedness

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Here's the tenth chapter. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Ten - Meeting After 4 Years of Downheartedness)**

Four years have now gone by, and Sena and Maya have not seen each other since the day she left on the plane when she was only thirteen years of age. Maya was now seventeen years old, and she has become very, very famous. So famous that she really started to hate how much attention she was getting.

She may have gotten a lot of praise over the years, but she was still very humble and thought little of herself. Maya is still single at the moment. In fact, she never dated anyone else since the day she dated Sena years ago, and that's when she was really young. She still thought about him even after all of these years, which depressed her.

Sena was quite famous himself. Over the years, the D-Bats gained a reputation like no other, and Sena was their top player. They were the best college football team there was, and they were going to go professional league soon. Sena was much, much more mature now. In fact, he was actually kind of a scary guy to most people.

He no longer was a wimp; he was now a strong and courageous young man. Sena was now nineteen. He still thought about Maya a lot and never dated anyone else either. The two were very well-known, but they never heard or seen each other since that one day when she left on that plane. It was in the middle of November and it was a cold, yet warm kind of day, but this day was going to reunite the two back together.

The two just so happened to be in the same city at the same time. Sena was walking over towards a diner to get something to eat, and Maya was on her way to rehearsal. This ordinary day was going to be one of the most ecstatic days of their lives. They were walking through a huge crowd and it was very hard to get through here. Sena had earphones in his ears; he was listening to a song called "Endless Possibility". Today just seemed like any ordinary day, but that was until they bumped into each other.

"Ouch!" yelped the sharp haired boy.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" was her response, but after she said that, she gasped. It was like she knew who he was the very moment she saw him. She stared at him with her mouth slightly open, she couldn't believe it was him. He stared at her back, recognizing her also.

"K-Kobayakawa?" she softly spoke as she held her hands up to her mouth, tears dwelling up in her eyes.

"Kitajima?" he said back, a smile now on his face.

The young woman did not hesitate to give him a long-awaited hug. She started to cry on his shoulder in contentment as they hugged. She was so happy to see him again; she thought she'd never, ever see him again. Sena was very happy himself, but tried to keep himself from getting too excited. This felt like a dream to him, and oh what a dream it was.

Today seemed like the same bull crap awaited him, but instead he got to see the one he loved when he was young, and he still was in love with her; she was still head-over-heels for him, too. She felt so warm and so soft. This embrace felt so powerful and amazing to him; her also. And her scent, she smelled so darn good to him. Even without perfume, Maya's natural scent was like Glade Spray to Sena. She was indeed the perfect woman to him, and he couldn't ask for anyone better.

Sena was kind of worried about the way he smelled, he knew he wasn't exactly shower fresh, which felt embarrassing to him. If he had of known that he would have ran into her today, heck, he would have put on a tuxedo for crying out loud. They didn't want to ever let go of each other, they wanted to stay like this forever, but that's not the way life works.

They soon let go of each other as they looked one another in the face. As if he thought that she couldn't have looked any more beautiful than before, well he has just been proven wrong. Back then, Maya was just a child, but now she's a young woman, and boy, did she look amazing.

Her beautiful, auburn hair was so much longer now; it traveled all the way down her back and stopped at her bottom. Her eyes were smaller and also slanted a bit, which looked dazzling. She was dressed up in a fancy looking purple dress, also wearing purple sandals that showed off her gorgeous, petite feet. Sena believed that there was no way that she was still single; she was too flawless to still be single. He wanted to ask her about it so badly, but knew he couldn't just bring such a thing up, not just yet, now wasn't the right time.

Sena looked pretty different himself, and he was very handsome to Maya. His hair has grown quite a bit and it looked even spikier than before, some of his hair hung down in front of his face as it covered his left eye. He was also pretty muscular, but not too much, he never wanted to be too ripped. His face was now much thinner looking, and his eyes were smaller.

His eyes made him look sort of mad all of the time because of the way they were shaped and how slanted his eyebrows were. He was wearing a black tank-top and a pair of long, orange shorts. He also had on some cool looking black sneakers. Maya, too, believed that he wasn't single. She thought he looked way too charming to be single.

"Uh, Maya, if you're not busy, maybe we could go get a bite to eat down at the diner down the corner from here. I was just on my way down there, so I thought maybe you'd like to go, too." Sena was a lot bolder also. If she said no, then that was it, but she would be more than delighted to go with him.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! I'd love to go! I am pretty hungry," she happily replied, her cheeks tinting pink at just the thought of being around him again.

Sena smiled at her as he responded, "I'm glad. By the way, I'm going to pay for you; my treat, okay?" She glared at him in awe, speechless at his words. He was just as kind as he was years ago.

"Thank you," she said, giving him back a smile of her own. They both then began to walk down the crowded streets together, side by side each other. They couldn't believe that they met again. They both wanted to just scream with joy like there was no tomorrow, but instead just acted more calm about it.

Sena caught himself unintentionally looking at her; he couldn't keep his eyes from off of her, she was just too amazing to him. She was his love, his life, his everything. At a time, she felt like she was being watched, she literally felt his eyes watching her. She turned her head and looked at him, which made him quickly turn away, his cheeks blushing madly with a reddish color. She just smiled at him as they continued walking.

When they entered the diner, people immediately recognized the two. What was the famous actress doing with the famous football player? That's what most of the people were thinking when they saw them together like this. Sena and Maya took their seats and noticed everybody looking at them; they knew what they were thinking, too.

Maya brushed her bangs away from her eyes as she softly spoke, "I think people are probably wondering why they see us together. They're going to spread gossip, I just know it."

"Then let them spread it," he said back, voice sounding frank. "What can they say about us anyway?" he asked her as he looked into her eyes, her eyes were far too beautiful to him.

"Kobayakawa?" she then said to him, completely avoiding his question. Her voice had that certain sound to it, that serious tone of voice that he remembered back when they were kids. He knew he really had to pay close attention to whatever she was about to say.

"Yeah?" responded a curious Sena.

The young woman began to look really nervous as she said in a silent tone of voice, "If you don't mind me asking or anything, I just wanted to know if… if you had a girlfriend." He didn't see this coming. He knew he was going to ask her something like this, but he didn't expect her to ask him such a thing. The fact that she even asked him this made him believe that she was still single, and the truth was yes she still was, just like him.

"No, I'm still a single guy," was his answer, still looking intensely into her eyes, his voice sounding as expressive as ever.

"I'm still single, too," she quickly responded.

The thorny haired teen then put his hand on his face and looked at her; the look he gave her pierced her heart like an arrow. It made her feel like he could of read her mind if he wanted to. She couldn't say anything to him; she only looked back at him with curiosity.

After a few seconds later, he then said, "There's no way a girl as beautiful as you can still be alone. Please, don't be shy. Just tell me who the lucky guy is. That is if you don't mind." He was starting to confuse her now, make her feel opaque with mix-up, but she was certain about what she had to say.

"It's you, Sena Kobayakawa. I loved you back when we were children and I still love you now. I always will. I just couldn't think about being with somebody else. Nobody can ever make me feel the way you make me feel, and they never will." Was he dreaming? He really, really felt like he was in one.

He was reunited with the girl he loved since his younger years, and here she is now confessing her love to him, and he felt exactly the same way. This had to be their destiny, what else could it of been? He gently put his hand on top of hers and retorted sincerely, "I love you, too, Maya Kitajima. I believe today was our fate, don't you think? I knew we'd see each other again, I just knew it! I always thought about you, every day I thought about you, but I couldn't see you anymore. I don't think I can take it if you leave me again, Kitajima. Our careers are in our way, they don't want us to be together, but we can come up with something, right?"

Maya then put her hand on top of his and moved her head closer towards his; they could feel each other's breath touch their faces, and fresh breath it was, thank goodness. "Please, Sena, call me Maya. I believe we're close enough to call each other by our first names; our feelings are mutual, after all. I agree with you, Sena. This has to be fate! There is not an excuse for it not to be! We will come up with something; we just have to think, that's all." He nodded in response.

"You're right, Maya."

"I rehearse today, do the play tomorrow at 3:00 PM, and then leave the next day," said the beautiful brunette.

"My football game is tomorrow also, but it starts at 9:00 PM," replied the young man.

Sena noticed Maya just staring at him. She didn't say anything back to him; she just gazed at him with that million dollar smile of hers. Seeing her preform this action made him marvel.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her with concern. Seconds later, tears began to fall from her eyes, amassing his worry. "Maya, what's the matter?" he asked her again, voice louder.

She began to wipe the tears away from her eyes, later looking at him while happily saying, "I'm sorry… I'm just so happy to see you again." He was simply touched by her words. He couldn't fathom how someone like Maya even exists, yet alone loves him.

"Maya," he said to her, putting his other hand on top of hers. They glared at each other again, feeling some sort of outlandish sentiment sink inside of them. Even after four years of not seeing each other, they knew that they were still in love with each other, and there was no escaping that. He looked at her lips, wanting so bad to feel the gentle caress of them against his mouth. At this very moment, getting a kiss from her was to die for; she was feeling the exact same way, focusing her attention on his maws.

Right when their heads started to move towards one another's, they heard the waitress say bluntly, "Excuse me! May I take your order, love birds?"

That disheveled female voice made them both jump in shock. They totally forgot where they were at and what they came here for. "Oh my, how embarrassing!" she said in a playful sort of tone.

"Ha-ha, yeah," said Sena as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How cute, now order," retorted the waitress who was chewing bubble gum.

After about half an hour later, they both got done eating and talking things out, but still didn't know exactly how to stay with each other. It seemed like it just couldn't happen. They walked back outside and were about to go on their separate ways. They were standing in the middle of the crowd, tons of people walking by them. They stood close in front of each other, grinning as they were about to part away.

"Well, I'll be sure to see you preform," he proudly exclaimed, giving her a smile.

"And I'll be sure to see your football game," she replied back with a smile on her face. They really didn't want to leave, they wanted to stay together forever, but now was not the time when something like that was even possible, but something else was. "Thank you for everything you've done today, Sena. You're such an amazing person, and I hope we get to see each other again real soon."

"Likewise, Maya, I hope we get to see each other again, too. You're welcome, by the way." She couldn't take it; she had to let out this inner feeling of passion.

Maya gently placed her hands on Sena's shoulders, which shot a sharp sensation inside of his body, making him shudder a bit; her touch felt so heavenly. She moved her head closer towards his, getting ready to kiss him, and he really started to feel his knees knocking now.

"But Maya, people can see us, a whole lot of people," he informed her, sounding kind of nervous, but trying to hide it.

Her eyes began to look half lidded as she whispered, "I don't care. Just let this moment be what it is." He felt like he was talking to one of God's very own angels. The softness of her touch, the beauty of her face and body, the tenderness of her voice, all of it relaxed him.

"Maya," he said in a soft voice, smoothly wrapping his arms around her thin, curvaceous waist.

"Sena," she spoke back, her voice just as lenient.

They both closed their eyes, in unison, and then pressed their lips softly against each other's. They quickly melted in this blissful moment. This was their first and actual REAL kiss, and it couldn't have felt better. Knowing that they couldn't get too passionate with their actions, they had to stop, and that was hard, but doable. Twelve seconds later, they broke the kiss, a long gaze taking place soon after.

"I love you," was the last thing she said before walking away, vanishing in the crowd.

"I love you, too, Maya," he spoke with sadness as he watched his true and only love disappear before his eyes.

**Okay, okay! This chapter took a while to finish, not that anyone cares. Until next time! I hope someone's liking this story AND the pairing ^_^.**


	11. The Bout of the Nightfall

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Here's the eleventh chapter. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Eleven - The Bout of the Nightfall)**

Hours later, the rehearsal was pretty much over with. Maya did a great job, as usual, and she felt like she was ready for the upcoming play tomorrow, but she didn't get overconfident, she never does that. When she left from the building, she ran into her friend, Ayumi Himekawa. That's right, Maya's biggest rival was now one of her closest friends, and they have been friends for years now.

"Hello, Ayumi," said the young actress.

"Hey, Maya, how did practice go?" she asked. The two began to walk away from the building and down the sidewalk.

"It went okay. I think I could have done better, though," she answered, that look of determination on her face.

Ayumi laughed as she responded back, "You ALWAYS say that! Oh, shut up, you know you did well!" She then hit Maya in the shoulder with her fist in a friendly way. Maya then laughed, that sense of confidence coming back to her.

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Ayumi."

"Hey, what are friends for, right? At least you are doing well. I have to admit, the crap I'm going through in my latest role is torturing!"

"Oh yeah, you said your role is a clown, right?" asked Maya.

Ayumi gave her an irritated and tired look as she retorted, "Yeah, a freaking clown. I'm perfect, and perfect girls DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT act as clowns."

She laughed at her comment and replied, "I had the role of a mime before, but never a clown."

"Lucky you," said Ayumi in response.

Maya then looked up in the sky, smiled, and then moved her head back down and started to look forward again, later saying, "Ayumi, you know that boy that I always talked to you about? Well, I saw him again! I saw him today!" She now had a shocked look on her face as she turned her head and looked at Maya, she seen how happy she looked and it made her feel even more happy for her.

"You did? No fooling?" she asked.

Maya nodded and answered back, "Yes. I ran into him earlier today. My heart went soaring soon as I seen him! I knew it was him, I just knew it was him!"

"Oh, my goodness, girl you better let me know about everything that went down!" said her friend, both of them laughing together afterwards. Maya then put her hands against her heart and closed her eyes.

"It felt so much like a dream, a dream I'd stay in forever and a day. There I was, walking down the crowded streets of this town, and then soon I bumped into somebody. It was him, and soon as I seen his face, I knew it was my Sena, my one and only love. I hugged him, feeling oh so happy to see him again, and he hugged me back. I wanted those arms to stay around me, I didn't want him to let go.

After all of that was finished, he asked me if I wanted to go to the diner with him, so of course I went. When we arrived, we went in, sat down in the seats, and then began to talk. I just had to know something; I needed to know if he had a special girl he was seeing, so after a while, I asked him. He told me that he didn't and that shocked me. I told him that I was still single, too, but he didn't seem to believe me at first. In fact, he told me not to be shy and tell him who the lucky guy was, as if I really had a boyfriend already.

So, I told him, and I said that it was him. I told him that I was still in love with him. There was no way I could even think about being with anybody else, there's just no connection; it's just him and him alone. And to my surprise, he said that he loves me, too. He still feels the same way I do. I couldn't help but to cry during all of this, it had too much of an impact on my heart and soul. We later left from the diner, about to go our separate ways.

I would have loved to hang out with him longer, but I had to go practice. If I was anywhere near late, Chigusa would have probably beaten me again. So I told him that I hope to see him again real soon, and he said the same thing to me. Before we left from each other, we kissed. Oh, Ayumi, it was wonderful."

Ayumi was still giving her a shocked expression as she soon replied, "You two kissed? Wow! So what, are you two going together now?"

Maya then opened her eyes, looking a tad confused as she answered, "Strange, we really didn't say. But who needs words? Our hearts have already told us that we are together and together forever."

"You're crazy," Ayumi laughed.

The two soon stopped when they reached the bus stop, and the bus drove up within a few seconds. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Maya. I know you're leaving town tomorrow, right? I have to leave, too. It's rare when we get to see each other in person; we usual just talk over the Internet or by phone."

"Yeah, it's usually pure luck when we end up in the same place like this," Maya retorted.

Ayumi then chortled and afterwards said, "See you around, friend! Good luck with that special guy of yours." She then winked at her and got inside of the bus.

"Oh, Ayumi," laughed Maya as she waved good-bye to her. Ayumi waved back at her and the bus drove off. Maya was now on her way to her hotel room, and nighttime was just right around the corner. Everything was so quiet and it seemed like she was in a ghost town.

She was so new to this town and she only had a few hours of experience with it. She did, however, know where her hotel was at, though. Maya then started to sing a song to herself, some kind of love song that she heard on the radio a lot, and she was thinking about Sena as she sung this song. Doing this made her feel a little less alone, but little did she know that she was being stalked by someone, and that person was Masumi Hayami.

Masumi was still out to get Maya's heart, and even after all of these years of her showing how much she disliked him, he still tried his best to win her over. Maya was almost there, she only had a few more blocks to go, but that's when Masumi decided to show himself. Right when she was about to turn the corner, Masumi came walking in front of her, stopping her from making that turn. Seeing him come out of nowhere like this frightened her, she even screamed when this happened.

"Hello, Miss Kitajima," said the man as he gave her a wide-eyed look and a creepy smile. She started backing up as he kept approaching her.

"Uh, hello, Masumi… What do you want?" she asked him, her voice full with fright, and her face looking terrified.

"I want you," he said to her with a low voice. After hearing that, she was totally stiffened with fear now. She now thought that she was about to get raped or something, and she couldn't feel anymore scared right now.

With adrenaline pumping in her veins and panic beating in her heart, she started to cry as she loudly yelled at the pervert, "Stay away from me! Leave me alone! How many times must I tell you that I don't want anything to do with you! The reason why you probably can't find a woman is because you're always bothering me! Well, you're wasting your time! I hate you! I never wanted to be with you and I never will be with you! Do you understand me now! I seriously hate you, you sick pervert!"

And after yelling that, she then tried to run away from him, but he hurried and grabbed her by the arm. She started to scream, but he quickly put his hand over her mouth and silenced her songs of distress. She struggled and wriggled, using up every last ounce of her strength to break free from him, but she was just too weak and he was too strong. Horrible images began to flood her mind, tears of sorrow continually coming down her face.

He then put his mouth up to her ear and gruffly said to her, "I've been waiting YEARS for this, Miss Kitajima! And since you're not willing to do this yourself, I will make you!" He then began to drag her into an alley that was right beside him, forcing her against the wall. Her head hit the brick wall quite roughly, making her head hurt very bad.

Her eyes were closed and she was very afraid to open them, but when she did, she seen that horrible and disgusting smile on his face; she will never in her life forget how ugly his face looked and how horrible she felt this day. The man then used his other hand to reach in back of her, placing his hand on her bottom, which made her scream and cry even more, but her cries meant nothing if nobody could hear her.

"You like that, don't you?" the man said nauseatingly up close to her face, his horribly bad smelling breath traveling inside of her nostrils making her want to cough. He then put his crusty and chapped lips against her neck, which made her just feel like everything was over and she was about to go through something she did not want to go through. She felt so filthy, she felt so sickened, she felt like her whole world has just came crashing down into the pits of no return; this was the total opposite feeling she had toward Sena.

All she could do now was pray, and she prayed to God that someone would come and save her, and at that very moment when she prayed that, something happened. Suddenly, the man was taken from off of her and punched in the face, HARD. The man fell to the ground, knocking over a couple of trash cans that were there. When she opened up her eyes, she saw Sena standing there looking very mad. She was so happy to see him come to her rescue like this.

"Sena!" she said out of pure happiness, feeling so relieved that she was saved from this rabid pervert. Sena was too furious at the moment, so he wasn't really paying Maya much heed. Instead, he walked over towards the man, picked him up by his hair, and punched him in the face again. The blow busted Masumi's lips, causing blood to violently fly into the air, splat on the wall, and stain Sena's knuckles. Masumi stumbled a little, but kept his balance.

"It's YOU!" yelled the man, receiving a hard kick to the face from Sena afterwards.

"How dare you put your nasty hands on Maya like that? Have you no shame!" Sena loudly screamed as he punched him again, sending him onto the ground. Before he got a chance to get up, Sena hopped on top of him and began to punch him in the face.

He repeatedly hit him in the face as he was yelling out, "Don't you know how to treat a woman! Don't you have any sanity left inside of that corrupt mind of yours! Don't you ever put your disgusting hands on Maya again! If I see you even twenty feet away from her, I will frickin' kill you! You hear me! She does not love you! She loves me! And I love her! She hates you! I hate you! Your mother hates you! The whole freakin' world hates you, YOU SCUMMY PIECE OF CRAP!"

After all of that being said, or yelled, he ended his barrage of attacks with a double punch and knocked him out unconscious. The spiky haired boy began to pant as he calmed down. Blood was all over his hands, so much that some of the red liquid drip from off of them. He shook his hands, flinging blood everywhere and staining his shirt. He looked as though he just got done killing somebody, he was just so mad. He never felt so much anger build up inside of him like that, but now it was starting to subside.

He soon stood up on his feet and turned around, spotting Maya standing there with her hands over her eyes, crying softly after all that has happened. Seeing her cry made him want to cry. In fact, tears started to form up inside of his eyes and fall down his face. He walked over towards the weeping girl and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a heartening embrace. She let out all of her tears on his chest, just crying her heart out because of how sad she was about everything that has happened. Sena felt her body shaking as he held her, which made him cry even more.

"Everything's fine now, Maya. You're safe now, everything's over," he whispered to her, his voice sounded kind of shaky, he couldn't talk well because of how emotional everything felt to him. It was a very good thing that Sena came to this town today, because if he didn't? Maya's life would have been changed forever in a really, really bad way.

After a while, Sena and Maya both confronted Masumi and he was taken to jail; he was sentenced eight years behind bars. Sena walked Maya to her hotel and all was good. She got to go to sleep around four in the morning, as did Sena when he went to his hotel room. No court seemed to be needed for Masumi's arrest, and that's saying something, isn't it?

**Masumi, I always hated that guy (Sorry Masumi fans, just saying). Well, I hope to see you again soon, and I hope you like this story! What? You don't? Oh, whatever T_T.**


	12. Horror after the Show

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Here's the twelfth chapter. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Twelve – Horror after the Show)**

It was now afternoon, 2:12 PM to be exact. It was almost time for the big play, but Maya wasn't feeling too well. She was still a little fazed about what happened not so long ago. She kept thinking about what could have happened if Sena didn't show up, and that put her in deep, deep depression. So much that she couldn't really get out of bed, so she got up about two hours late.

If she delayed any longer, Chigusa would have started barking at her, so she was now up and about her day. When it hit 2:50, everyone started showing up at the playhouse. It sure was getting crowded, but a huge audience was something she was very used of, the other actors and actresses, as well. Sena was one of the last ones to show up, but he still managed to get a front row seat, which was quite strange.

Soon enough, it hit 3:00 and that's when the play started. It was an action/adventure kind of play about a young girl who had to take down an army of ninja to redeem her assassinated parents. Maya played the girl, of course, and she actually had to learn how to properly use a katana, well at least know how to use it enough to make it look authentic.

This play was pretty dangerous because of the frequent scenes of fighting with real cold steel, but that's the name of the game, and no one could do an acting job better than Maya. After about 2 in-a-half hours later, the play was over. It ended with Maya dealing the final strike to her enemy, killing him dead.

She then fancily sheathed her blade, spit on the ground, and then said, "Mother, Father? I did it. Now, your souls can finally rest in peace." After that, the curtains closed and the audience went wild with handclapping. Sena was amazed at Maya's performance; she totally seemed like a different person. But he wasn't the only one that was amazed, the whole audience was astounded.

The story of the play itself was good, the other people in the play were all right, but Maya was truly the one who made the show. Everyone believed that this was Maya's best performance; Sena felt sort of sad since he missed a whole lot of her performances. Though her acting was very well received, Chigusa thought otherwise.

Maya did out-and-out nothing wrong, her acting was spot on, but that was the point. Chigusa was so used of finding the slightest of flaws in her acting, but this time she just couldn't, and she really didn't like that. So, instead of being happy about the play turning out perfectly, she wanted it to seem failed anyway, and her plan of doing that was to pick at Maya for no reason at all.

"You really are amazing, Maya," Sena happily said, the loud roars of the crowd hurting his ears. Maya then went backstage to see what was going on. Everyone was congratulating each other, but most of the spotlight went to Maya.

"Awesome job, Kitajima, you really shined out there!" spoke one of the actors.

She laughed in response and said, "Oh, thanks. I wasn't all that great, though." After saying that negative remark, she got a large feedback from her friends telling her how great she did. She felt so much like a princess at the moment, but sadly all good things must come to an end, and all the fun ended once Chigusa stepped foot inside of the room. Maya was full of confidence and was hoping to hear good things from her mentor.

She ran over to her and asked happily, "Tsukikage, did I do well?" The happy look on Maya's face disgusted the old woman. She now felt like she wanted to kill her. Chigusa was never THIS angry at Maya, but she seems to have found an inner hatred for her, and she plans to let it loose. Without any warning, she hastily slapped Maya hard in the face, quickly turning her soft cheek red, the sensitive flesh now burning with pain. Everyone gasped at Chigusa's random and violent action.

"You did absolutely horrible, Maya! Never in my life have I seen such a horrible display of acting!" she crudely yelled, looking as mad as ever. Maya's happiness instantly vanished into thin air. She was so self-confident, she felt so full of life, but her mean, old instructor slapped it out of her.

One of the actresses then said, "But she did a great job! What are you even talking about, Tsukikage?"

"Shut up! I know poor acting when I see it!" the wrinkled woman fired back, veins sprouting from her neck. All the others, except Maya, started to back away from her because of how scared they started to feel. The young, brunette woman touched her face lightly. Her skin felt so hot and irritated; she could tell that Chigusa really intended to hurt her.

She then turned her head and looked at her agitated mentor, later asking, "You mean… I didn't do any good?" She then received another solid slap to the face, which made her yelp in pain. The elderly woman hit her in the same spot, and that hurt really badly. I mean really, really badly.

"Shut up, you worthless trash! Next time! Do better, you hear me!" she yelled at her, grabbing a fistful of her hair.

Maya started to cry as she nodded her head. "Y-Yes," she whimpered pathetically, tears and tears just rolling down her face. Maya felt so confused, she thought that she did well, but now she feels like she did a crappy job. Chigusa once again slapped her across the face, and then she did it again, and she continued to hit her in the face. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Maya did the best she's ever done, and here she is getting beaten up. Each slap had a loud sound to it, and every time they heard that sound they would wince. It was just so terrible. Nobody was even trying to help her; she was just left to get pain inflicted on her. Maya's cries made it even worse, it was hardly tolerable. Every time Chigusa did something like this, she felt like she couldn't really fight back.

She always felt like she deserved whatever punishment she had to endure, but even this one seemed a tad unnecessary. She felt like Chigusa wanted to kill her, and she pretty much did. Poor Maya, she couldn't even feel her face anymore, and Chigusa was getting a sadistic joy out of this.

"Yes! Cry like the baby you are, you cur!" yelled the woman, now adding her nails to the beating, scraping her face; Maya's volume increased with the pain she was feeling. Sena felt like something wasn't right, he felt like something was going on backstage, so he decided to go check and see if Maya was all right, but she really wasn't doing so well at the moment.

As he began to walk around the back of the playhouse, he started to hear screaming, and it wasn't any ordinary screaming, it was Maya doing this. "Maya?" he said to himself as he began to run down the hallway. Her cries were so loud; he wondered how he didn't hear her before.

He felt scared; he was expecting to see the worse when he opened the door, and when he did open it up, he did indeed see the worse. He saw his cherished one getting brutally slapped in the face; he also noticed that her face was bleeding very severely. He quickly ran over toward Chigusa and roughly pushed her away from Maya.

"What the heck's your problem!" he deeply yelled at her in ire.

Chigusa had a shocked look on her face as she stared at him. He wanted to choke this old hag until she died, and if he lets his anger get the best of him, he might do just that.

"Why? Why did you do this to her? WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO DESERVE THIS? She has done nothing! She has done absolutely nothing to you! Her performance was brilliant, it was incredible! After a while, I started to think that Maya was somebody else! That's how amazing she was! That's how amazing she is! Maya told me years ago that you beat her like this! And no telling what kind of heck she's been through for all of these years because of your ugly, old self! Dumb, old woman! How dare you beat on an angel like Maya like this! I want answers now, darn it!" He then turned his head toward the other people who were in the room. "And you guys!" he continued.

"You stupid buzzards didn't even try to help her, huh! You all were just standing there like idiots while Maya was getting the heck beaten out of her by this wrinkled up hooker! Well, scrub you guys! You all stink, and I bet you're ALL just jealous of Maya! Without her, you all would be nothing but garbage! If she quit, all of your sorry behinds would be getting outshined by somebody else and you know it!"

He then turned and faced Chigusa again, this time pointing his finger at her as he spoke, "I'm going to make sure you get fired! Maya's going to find a new and decent mentor, someone who is not like you! Your beating days are over! If you want to beat something so much, why not do something right for a change and beat yourself, half-faced geezer!" Sena was usually nice, but when he gets mad, he gets mad, and there's no stopping that.

He then grabbed Maya by the arm and walked from out of the room. As they were walking, he heard her silently hyperventilating, and that made his heart sink into a black hole of despair. "Curse that stupid, pervert guy and curse that sadistic, diaper wearing granny," he grumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry," she started to say, she said it so low, but he was still able to hear her. He didn't respond to her, he just wanted to get her some medical treatment and get Chigusa arrested. Maya's day started out good, despite the way she was feeling because of yesterday, and it all turned into a mess, as usual.

Sena took Maya to a hospital and the doctors tended to her wounds. Sena later called the cops and confronted Chigusa, which got her arrested. A few hours later, Sena walked in the hospital room that Maya was in. She turned her head and looked at him, their eyes meeting and locking in place.

"Maya," he whispered. "Tomorrow… I promise that tomorrow will be the best day of your life… and mine." Words were not said, only smiles were shown as they gazed at each other.

**Aw! Poor, poor Maya… I'm sorry, but I never liked Chigusa, either ^_^.**


	13. Shameless Love

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Here's the thirteenth chapter. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Thirteen – Shameless Love)**

It was a new day, and what a day it was going to be. Maya has had two bad days in a row, not that this is a record for her. Her record would probably be two weeks or something. Today, she was going to leave on a plane around midnight to do another play, but since Chigusa was in jail she couldn't do that just yet. She had to stay at the hotel until she got a new mentor.

Since her injuries weren't critical or anything, she was able to leave from the hospital quite early, which was good. It was now around two o'clock, and she was taking a walk around the block. Along the way, she bumped into the one she held dear, and that's none other than Sena, of course.

"Hello, Maya. Glad to see you're doing okay," he said to her, sounding happy.

She smiled at him and replied, "Yeah, I'm doing great thanks to you, Sena. Thank you."

"Aw, you don't have to keep saying that," he laughed as he gently patted her on the head. She closed her eyes when he touched her head, which for some reason looked extremely cute to him. "Maya," he spoke to her, his voice gentle like the smile on his face. His eyes, his gaze made her knees weaken from its sight.

"Yes?" she responded as she opened her eyes, trying her best to keep her balance. He then walked closer over to her and embraced her with a hug.

"You remember what I said to you yesterday, right?" asked the boy, his mouth close-up to her ear. She loved the feel of his breath in her ear, it made her feel so comforted and safe, as if nothing in the world could ever harm her again.

"Yes, I do," she whispered to him, eyes closing again, arms wrapping around his waist, holding him tight. His body reacted to her warm and gentle touch by shaking a bit. She felt oh so soft, so warm.

"Well, I say we begin our perfect day, don't you agree?" His words and voice was soothing her greatly. She only felt like this around him, nobody else; she made Sena's world come to life, too.

"I would be more than happy, Sena," was her response, her voice sounded so angelic to him. She could say the most simplest of things, and yet, make it sound like a grandiose song to him. She was just too awesome in his book. Just when he was going to pull away from her, he noticed that he couldn't move because her grip has tightened so much. Did he complain? No.

What was there to even complain about? He started to feel a very tepid feeling sink into him, and the more his body studied her embrace, the warmer it got. He then put his hand on the back of her head, his fingers running through her beautiful, chestnut colored locks. His other hand was placed on her back, such a lovely and slender back it was. Her whole body frame was so perfect, it was so feminine.

She was, like, beyond womanly; he believed a girl like her didn't even exist anymore, he thought they were all sluts and whores, but here now, standing in front of him, is an angel, an angel from heaven itself. They were holding each other so tightly, so closely, and it felt very loving.

"Something wrong?" he asked her, just wanting to make sure she was 100% okay.

"No," she breathed out, her voice as gentle as the feather of a dove. "But can we… stay like this for just a little bit longer?" He really didn't even have to answer her on this, in fact he didn't; he just smiled and held her slim frame closer against his toned physique. His fingers were still combing through her hair, his other hand gently gliding up and down her trim back, tenderly massaging her. He couldn't help but to smell her hair since his nose was slightly above the top of her head; Sena and Maya were almost the same exact height.

Her hair smelled so good to him. It was the scent of cinnamon, and he loved cinnamon. Maya herself had the scent of vanilla, which was too much of a delight to his nose. She was like some sort of a giant cookie or something. He wanted to compliment her about many things at the moment, but decided not to, he thought it would ruin this moment for some reason. Maya's head was right up against his chest; her nostrils catching the musky scent of his body, and his aroma was fresh air to her, as well.

His chest was so broad, it was totally different from how it was years ago, and that makes sense, of course. She loved how toned he was, it was perfect to her. He didn't look like a bone, but also didn't look like he was going to bust open, either. Maya's body was the body of a woman that Sena believed that no other woman could ever have. Her eyes were so shiny and elegant. Her hair was very long and lovely. Her lips looked not so thin, yet not so full, not to mention very smooth, moist and kissable.

Her skin was the perfect quality of silkiness, there was not a bump on her anywhere. Her teeth were white. Her neck was the perfect width and length; it was not too thick, not too skinny, not too short and not too tall. The curves of her body were so perceptible and detailed looking; he couldn't help but to stare at her from time to time. Especially sometimes when she would walk away from him, he could never turn his eyes away from that. He felt like a pervert in ways, but knew that wasn't the case. He never looked at any other girl, it was only Maya.

It was like she would sashay without even trying to. In fact, she never DID do that on purpose. Her legs were perfectly slender and firm. Her petite feet looked ever so elegant. Everything about her was amazing, especially her personality. In fact, that was the thing that Sena really liked most about her, the rest was just a bonus. They got along together so wonderfully, and they never felt such a bond towards anyone else. After a few minutes later, they then both released each other, smiling at one another.

"Ready, Maya?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she answered as she nodded happily. And with that, they started to walk away, hand in hand. Throughout their whole day, everything went as planned and perfectly. There was no yelling, no crying, no pain, no tears, just happiness and sunshine. It was a day like no other to the both of them, and they wouldn't want to share it with anybody else.

The skies were clear all-day long, and it was weird how warm it was around this time of the year. The weather had to be about 80 degrees. After going to a bundle of places, the sun began to set, showing off a beautiful sunset. The weather was still very warm, which meant it was going to be a warm night.

The two young lovers were sitting next to each other on top of a very large hill. They got a perfect view of the sunset from here, also the lake. The sun's orange rays gleamed down on the water, showcasing blindingly bright lights. They talked and laughed as they sat down here, warm breezes blowing their hair.

"So, was today perfect?" he asked her with a soft and caring tone. She loved the way he asked her this, she couldn't help but to want to hear it again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" She acted as though she didn't hear him, but she knew she did, and so did he. He moved his mouth over toward her ear, his lips gently touching the outer rim of her ear.

"Was today perfect, Maya?" he said to her again, but this time said her name along with it. Her body shook with elation when he asked her again. Maya gently wrapped her beautiful arms around his neck, resting her head against his left shoulder.

"Yes, it was perfect. It was the best day ever," she quietly spoke.

"I agree," he retorted, his arm now around her tiny waist.

Everything felt too good, so good that it started to scare both him and her.

"This feels like some sort of fairy-tale, huh?" he asked her, his head now resting against hers.

"Yeah," she whispered back, her voice was so placid, so beautiful. Sena couldn't help but to hold her closer against his body.

"If this is some sort of dream, I know one thing for sure," said Sena.

Maya's eyes looked up at him as she said, "Huh? What's that?"

Another gentle breeze blew their direction as he replied, "That I never want to wake up out of it."

She smiled and looked back at the sunset. "Me, too," she said back, basking in the warmth of his body. About a minute passed without them saying anything to each other, but Sena soon broke the silence with four magic words.

"I love you, Maya." The lightest gasp escaped her throat at this moment. His words just sounded so meaningful and true, and that's because they were indeed. Maya then pulled her arms away from his neck, moved her head from off of his shoulder, and sat up a little, looking directly into his eyes, though one of his eyes was covered by his hair. No one spoke a word at the moment; it was all just pure eye contact. She always dreamed about something like this: The man she loved deeply telling her that he loved her with beautiful scenery everywhere, and she was now living that fantasy.

Sena, too, had fantasies. His was about falling in love with his dream girl and telling her that he loved her with lovely scenery around. He was now living out his dream, too. "And I love you, Sena," she whispered back, now putting her forehead against his. They both began to smile and blush a little. Sena used his fingers to start brushing through her hair; her hair was so silky, mellifluous. Maya started to play with his hair, too.

She soon gently began to move the long strands of his hair away from his left eye. There seemed to be nothing wrong with it, so she guessed that he just liked to hide his face for some reason.

"Why do you hide such beautiful eyes, Sena?" The way she looked, the way she sounded, oh how it drove his heart into a beating rage.

"My eyes are beautiful?" retorted the young man, his voice sounding surprised.

"Oh, so beautiful," she dotingly answered back.

He was lost not only in her eyes, but her words as well. Her right hand began to gently caress the right side of his face, giving him more contented vibes. "Thanks," he lowly said. "But your eyes are prettier."

Warmness, pure warmness filled up inside of her. Nothing could have made this day any better, and nothing could ever ruin it. They felt like they had an aura of love around them, the atmosphere felt so nonviolent.

"Oh, Sena, you're so sweet."

"You are, too, Maya. I love you."

"I love you, too."

They noticed that their faces were getting closer and closer toward each other's. The aroma of mint breath appealing to their senses, the feel of each other's lungful breathes soothing to their hearts. Their half lidded eyes soon closed shut before they began to softly press their lips together for a tender and loving kiss. They were still, they were quiet, and they were melting in this revolutionary bliss they were feeling.

They kissed twice before, but this third one was the best of them all. It was like they could actually feel the love in this action they were doing, they never felt so alive, so blooming, so thriving! The feel of her lips against his was the most wonderful thing he has ever felt. He couldn't imagine himself ever tiring from this, it just couldn't happen; she felt the same way towards him. Four seconds later, they stopped. Their foreheads were still against each other's, their lips half an inch away from connecting again.

Before they knew it, they found themselves kissing again, this time pressing their lips a little harder against each other's. It may have been a little more avid this time, but it wasn't to the point where it would be considered a passionate kiss. They didn't make any noises or put their tongues in this, it was just the romantic touch of amalgamated lips and the quiet sounds of their beating hearts. They didn't want to part from each other, not ever, but nature forced them to.

Seven seconds later, they stopped, now smiling and looking into each other's eyes. They then soon began to look at the sunset again, their hands joined together, fingers entwining, hearts still fluttering and smiles gracing their faces. A little while after that, Sena was now at the football game; Maya was there too, of course. It was 9:07 PM and the day was pretty much just about over.

How can you end a perfect day? By winning a football game, that's how. Over the past few years, Sena revealed his identity to the world. So now not only did his best friend Monta know, and his other friend Mamori, and his girlfriend Maya, but the whole world did as well. Everybody knew who the great Eye-shield 21 was, but Sena really believed that he didn't deserve all of the attention.

Hours later, the D-Bats won the game. The final score was 72 to 14, and they creamed them very badly. "YA-HA!" shouted a happy Hiruma, feeling overly excited about their great victory. The crowd was going wild as the D-Bats continued on with their endless winning streak. A news reporter walked over to Sena and wanted to talk to him. He was the lucky individual to get picked out of all the other players, though Hiruma thought it should have been him.

"Is there anything you would like to say, Mr. Kobayakawa?" asked the news lady. The whole crowd then turned soundless, not a single person was shouting for joy anymore. The sudden silence, and the gaze of everyone looking at him, kind of made him nervous, but he knew what he wanted to say. He knew what was going to end this day perfectly.

He then took the microphone away from the lady, had a serious look on his face, and then brazenly said, "Yes, there is something that I want to say, and that thing is dedication. Yes, I dedicate this game, I dedicate this victory, and I dedicate myself to the beautiful girl who is sitting on the chair near the far right-side of the stadium."

Maya couldn't believe what she heard and what she was seeing. Is he really doing this? That's what her mind kept on saying to herself. Seconds later, a bright spotlight shined down on her, and since it was now night-time, everybody saw her sitting there.

"Her name is Maya Kitajima, and she is the love of my life," he continued. "Maya, I love you… with all of my heart." He then looked up in the sky and finished by saying, "And thanks, God, for sending me one of your angels. I will never, ever forsake her." Everybody couldn't believe what they just heard. Tears of joy began to run down Maya's face.

"Sena," she whispered to herself, feeling entirely jubilant at the moment. He then handed the news lady back her microphone.

"Aw, that was so sweet!" the lady blurted frantically.

Some random guy then started to shout, "Sena and Maya!" over and over again. A few seconds later, his friends started to join him, screaming the words at the top of their lungs. Then more people started saying it, and then even more people. Within a minute, everybody in the crowd, except Maya, was chanting these words.

Words couldn't describe how surreal and awesome this moment was, the whole day as well. The news lady then said, "Such shameless love, I see. And here I was thinking that it only existed in those fairy-tale books." Well, guess what? It doesn't. True love certainly does exist.

***Captain Falcon Voice* Yesh! Come on! Blue Falcon! Show me your moves! Heh heh, don't ask. See you next time, whenever that will be ^_^.**


	14. Walking Through the Shadow of Death

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Here's the fourteenth chapter. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Fourteen – Walking Through the Shadow of Death)**

It was a new day, and things were about to take a dramatic change for the worst. Today, Sena had to leave this town to go someplace else, and unfortunately, he and Maya couldn't stay together like they wanted to. The only way that could happen is if they got married, but sadly they weren't married just yet, though they already knew that they were made for each other.

Sena did not want to leave Maya here without any company, but somebody actually found a new mentor for her. Her name was Karen Rose, and she seemed like a nice person. Maya and Rose were seeing Sena off as he was about to take off in the plane with his friends.

Sena and Maya exchanged their cellphone numbers and email addresses to each other, this way they could keep in contact with each other, and that was good enough for them. They promised each other that they would stay faithful to one another even if they were miles and miles away, and that they did. The plane was just about ready for takeoff now. All of the football players started to go inside while Sena was saying his farewells to his precious girlfriend.

He hugged her as he said, "I promise I'll call you soon as we reach our destination, okay? It's going to probably be a four hour flight. Well, that's what Hiruma told us."

"Sounds like a long time," said Maya, unhappiness could easily be found in her voice. He then stopped hugging her and instead grabbed her by the shoulders, the smile on his face quickly drowning out the sorrows of her heart. She smiled back at him, not wanting him to step foot on this plane he was about to aboard.

He then silently spoke, "I wish it didn't have to be this way. I want to be by your side forever, but that can't happen right now." She then started to cry, her tears staining the pretty, orange dress she was wearing. "Maya," said a saddened Sena. He hated to see her cry; it just made him feel so upset.

"I'm sorry," replied the crying damsel in distress. Maya started to rub the teardrops away from her soaking eye sockets, trying her best to stop weeping like this.

"Promise me that you'll stay strong, Maya. Promise me that you will give it your all when you start doing your new and wonderful acting roles again."

He got a few sniffles from her at first, and then two beautiful words following soon after as she retorted back to him, "I promise."

"Thank you, Maya," was what he said back to her, embracing her once again before having to leave.

"Hey, shorty, come on already!" shouted Hiruma, walking inside of the aircraft after he finished his sentence.

Sena then let go of his girlfriend and turned around, noticing that everybody was already inside of the airplane. He turned back around and faced Maya, eyes back staring at each other.

"Remember, I'll call you, okay?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "And I'll be waiting, my love," she whispered to him.

"I love you," said Sena.

"Love you, too," Maya replied back.

They then pecked each other on the lips. Sena started to walk away, but then stopped and slowly turned around. His eyes were focusing on Karen, and she noticed that.

"Oh yeah, Karen?" he said.

"Yes, Mr. Kobayakawa?" replied the mature woman.

He then gave her a creepy look as he threatened, "Do anything to Maya, I'll kill you."

After telling her that frightening statement, he then began to walk away, waving at Maya as he did so. She waved back and blew him a kiss, looking happy but feeling so sad knowing that they wouldn't be able to see each other in person for a while. Sena got inside of the plane, and about a minute later it took off into the big blue. Maya was still waving at him, technically the plane, as it flew far away. She soon stopped her gesture and watched the aircraft disappear into the heavens.

"Well, he certainly is rude," Karen said feeling offended, her voice emitting anger. Maya wasn't paying her new mentor any attention; her eyes were still focused on the big, blue sky. To snap her out of her trance, the woman then said to her, "Okay, Maya! It is time for us to leave now." Still keeping quiet, she slowly turned around and looked at her. "Don't give me that puppy dog look. You're strong! You should be happy that you're about to go someplace new! You're going to Spain, you know!"

"I've been there already," Maya boringly replied, giving her tutor a tiresome and fatigued look.

"Well, be happy anyway!" The woman's voice was now starting to sound more intimidating other than chipper. Maya got a bad vibe from Karen soon as she met her, and this wasn't helping those vibes to go away. "Follow me!" Karen said, quickly walking over towards the car that was used to drive them here.

Maya watched her walk away, now feeling even quainter about the way Karen was acting. Something just didn't feel right. "Come on!" she yelled at Maya. About a few seconds later, Maya started to walk over towards the car, and she was walking pretty slowly. About half a minute later, she made it inside, sitting down on the passenger's side of the automobile.

Karen locked the car doors and hurriedly stepped on the gas, making the unaware actress jerk forward, and she almost bashed her head against the front of the car. Maya was scared stiff for a moment, it took her about a minute to calm down.

"That scared me," she said as she looked at Karen. The older woman looked bug-eyed as she speeded down the road, frightening Maya greatly. "Is something the matter?" she asked Karen, hoping to get a decent answer from her. The lady didn't answer her, she didn't look in her direction either; her eyes were just focusing on the road.

Maya just stared at her, waiting to see if she would react to her question, but she didn't, she was just bug-eyed and creepy. She soon gave up and started to look out of the window. She put her hand on her cheek as she looked extremely bored out of her mind, which she was.

In fact, she was so bored that she fell to sleep within a few minutes. Maya was really, really tired, so she was asleep for a very long time. About five hours later, she slowly started to wake up, and she found it strange that they were still on the road.

She got up and rubbed her eyes, yawning as she turned her head and looked at Karen, and it seemed like she was still making the same bug-eyed face, as if she never moved or anything. "We're not at the airport yet?" Maya asked sleepily as she picked the corners of her eyes.

"Not yet," Karen replied, looking as though she just got done drinking five cups of coffee. Maya was feeling very scared, she didn't know what on earth was going on. She desperately wanted to open the car door and hop out, but it was locked and she was too scared to even try that.

Less than a minute later, the car pulled up in a driveway, a driveway that belonged to a huge, creepy mansion. She didn't know what to say or do; she just looked at the mansion in complete shock. "Come on!" yelled Karen as she exited from the vehicle. Maya didn't want to move, she didn't move, she just sat there.

When Maya turned her head to look out of the window, she saw Karen right next to the car door, and she was staring at her with a smile on her face. Maya looked back at her, not moving an inch. Karen then opened the door, which was weird because the door was locked. How did she open it? Feeling very frightened, Maya started to scream, not knowing how else to really handle this situation. The older woman grabbed Maya by the arm, pulling her out of the car very forcefully.

"Let go of me!" shouted Maya, her voice loud and full with panic. Karen then head-butted her, which put Maya in a daze, but kept her slightly conscious; the sky was billowed with dark, puffy clouds. "Ouch," were the words that came out of Maya's mouth, she spoke so low and bemused. Lightning started to flash and thunder began to rumble, a sudden cloudburst happened soon as Karen began to drag Maya towards the mansion.

Karen soon reached the mansion doors and opened them; throwing Maya inside of the manor, making her fall very jaggedly on the wooden floor. Karen then ran over towards the fallen girl and began to kick her. Soon as Maya got kicked in the lips, she put her hands over her mouth, blood squirting out of the wounded flesh. Karen now kept kicking her in the stomach, making the injured brunette scream and cry. This was so horrible, why was this happening to her? She wished Sena was here with her, but he wasn't. He was ways away from her.

Minutes later, the merciless woman stopped her pummeling and just smiled at the bruised and bloody, young woman. Seconds later, the maniac ran out of the mansion, laughing as she galloped away. When the lady was gone, Maya continued to lie on the floor for several minutes. She felt so in pain, so in agony. As much as she did not want to move, she felt like she had to. No telling what else would happen if the lady came back, and she had a gut feeling that she was indeed on her way back.

She sat up and shook her head, trying to snap out of the inertness she was in. After that, she wiped her mouth with her arm, smeared blood now all over her skin. She noticed the mansion doors wide open, rain pouring in the huge house. Using all of her strength, she stood up and ran towards the door, pushing them shut and locking them afterwards. Maya began to breathe harder as the beats of her heart gradually intensified because of the overwhelming anxiety that came over her body and mind.

She then ran over towards a huge window and looked out of it. It was too dark outside; she couldn't see a thing, which was until lightning flashed, giving the scared girl a quick look at Karen who was holding a large hatchet and walking over towards the front door. As if she wasn't scared enough, now this was happening.

Maya felt like she had to act fast now, she had to think quickly. She then started to run around the mansion, trying her best to find a weapon to use. Soon enough, she actually did. She opened one of the closet doors and spotted a large assault rifle. She never thought of herself using a gun before, but at the moment she really didn't care. This was a situation between life and death. The thought of killing someone scared her, but what other choice did she have? Maya then ran over towards the front door and backed away a little, bracing herself for whatever was about to happen.

"I hope this thing is loaded," she whispered. "Jesus, please be with me." After those two sentences were said, the doors then shot open, Karen now being seen as she started to run towards Maya; Karen's smile was so creepy. Maya closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, making a bullet shoot out of the gun and striking Karen in her right eye socket.

Karen screamed as she fell on the ground, impaling herself with her own weapon. Maya soon opened her eyes and saw the horrible, gory sight of a dead and cut in half Karen. Maya's mind was now scarred for life. Not knowing what to do, she cried as she ran up the stairs, not even knowing where she was going, but she did know that she wanted to get away from the dead body.

The mansion was pretty much pure black. She felt like something was just going to hop out of the darkness and attack her. She kept on praying to God that everything would turn out okay, and she actually started to feel a little better. When she entered a certain room, she noticed that it wasn't so dark in here.

She saw a television and decided to turn it on, though she was feeling atrocious. When it turned on all of the way, she seen a broadcaster saying, "Masumi Hayami has escaped from jail. He has been on the loose for at least four hours now." After hearing that dreadful statement, she quickly shut off the television; her eyes now wide open in shock.

"This can't be happening… How can this be?"

**Okay then! I hope you're enjoying this… *Sips apple juice* *Shakes head* what a piece of crap.**


	15. Can Things Get Any Worse?

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Here's the fifteenth chapter. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Fifteen - Can Things Get Any Worse?)**

There she was standing in the middle of a dim lit room, holding a gun with her left hand, thinking about all that has happened. She wondered why Karen even tried to kill her; she also wondered why she didn't just leave from this mansion in the first place. Maybe it was because she was in the middle of nowhere and she felt safer inside of a house.

Besides, it was raining very hard and she didn't want to get her dress all wet and cold. She couldn't help but to start crying. Everything that she's been through just deeply saddened her heart and soul. Her mind then began to think about all of the things that upset her from her childhood on up, and she just couldn't take the pain. Thoughts of suicide constantly crossed her mind, but she fought those considerations away.

Then suddenly, her cell phone began to ring, and she didn't hesitate to answer it. She quickly took the phone from out of a small pocket on her dress, which was sort of weird for a dress to have a pocket in the first place, and flipped open the phone. "Sena?" she said, trying her best to stay calm. Sena noticed the distress in her voice and that made him feel upset already.

"Hey, Maya, the flight took longer than I thought, but I made it. Is everything going okay?" She knew she couldn't lie to him; she had no choice but to say the truth.

"No," she answered, which made him even more upset.

"Maya, what happened? Is it Karen? Did she do something to you?"

Maya then started to cry again. Soon as she heard Karen's name, the event that happened minutes ago came to mind. Sena heard her weeping, he heard her cries, and when he did, his heart felt like it stopped. He didn't want anything else bad to ever happen to her, and now he's getting this? He trusted Karen, he really did, but now that feeling of trust was entirely demolished.

He was very, very far away from her. He wished that he could just warp right in front of her to hug and kiss her tears away. "Maya, what happened to you?" asked the vexed boyfriend, his heart feeling sadness, his blood boiling with anger.

"Karen… It was Karen," she fearfully whispered, slightly choking up on her words. Sena had to wait for a second for him to swallow down the anger he was feeling.

"What about her?" Maya could tell that he was ticked off.

Maya took a deep breath before saying, "Well, when you left on the plane, she told me to get inside of the car, so I did. I was very tired and I eventually fell to sleep. I don't really know how long I was asleep, but I do know it was more than a few hours. I found it weird that we weren't at the airport.

Instead, she pulled up to a creepy looking mansion place. I was scared, Sena, so scared. She told me to get out the car, but I didn't because I was too scared to move. So since I didn't, she forced me out and hit me with her head. After that, she threw me inside of the house and started kicking me. After a while, she left from the house, and I feared her return, so I started to look for a weapon. Soon enough, I did find something. I found some gun that was inside of a closet and forced myself to use it. I don't even know how to use guns and I never wanted to know, but she left me no choice!"

Several sniffles came from her as she wiped the tears away from her puffy, red eyes.

"What happened after that, Maya?" he asked her, feeling like he wanted to murder somebody at the moment. Maya hesitated to answer him, she felt so terrible about what she did.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then softly spoke, "I shot her… I shot her, Sena." Tears began to backlog in her eyes again, soon falling from out of her eyes and down her cheeks. He didn't know what to say to her, he couldn't believe what happened. Maya was a danger magnet.

Wherever she went, danger followed, and Sena wanted to always be there with her, but he wasn't anywhere near her at the moment. Listening to her soft cries was killing him, almost to the point of making him cry, too. It seemed to always be this way.

Every time Maya cried, Sena felt like crying with her. Sometimes he just couldn't help it, and now was one of those times. Sena's eyes began to water as he tried to speak to her.

"Is she dead?" he asked austerely, trying his best to hold back the shakiness in his voice, but failing horribly bad.

About a minute later, she despondently replied, "Yes."

Muteness took place once again; they both didn't say a word to each other for about 30 seconds. "I'm an evil person, Sena." What? What was that she said? She's evil?

"What?" Sena retorted, still trying to stay calm about the whole situation. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because I killed someone!" she screamed at him, her voice never sounded so loud before, he never seen her like this. He knew that she was having a nervous breakdown. "I committed a horrible sin! I took somebody's life away!" she continued to shriek. "I hate my life, I hate myself, and I hate everything! All I ever did was mess things up! I was always a failure, and now I killed someone? I can't take this! I can't live anymore! I'm sorry, Sena, I'm sorry! I don't deserve someone like you! I only deserve death! I should just kill myself right now and do this world a favor!"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled back at her, her eyes turning wide after hearing his remark, a light gasp escaping her throat. Sena couldn't hold back his tears anymore; he had to let it out. "Don't you EVER say those atrocious things about yourself EVER again, Maya! Things like this happen, don't you get it! You were only trying to protect yourself, and if you prove yourself about this to others, everyone will understand! I'll be by your side throughout all of this! I don't care what happens! It was either you or her, and I'm glad it was her, that stinking buzzard! And if anything, Maya, I don't deserve you! Killing yourself will only bring this world more misery, especially to me!"

Maya started to calm down after hearing Sena's rant. She couldn't say anything at the moment; she had to relax the best she could. "I'm coming down there, Maya." Was he serious? Was he actually going to ditch all of this and try to find her in the middle of nowhere?

"What are you talking about, Sena?" she asked him, wondering if she heard him right.

"I said I'm coming down there," he told her again, his voice sounded so serious and determined.

"B-But the football game," she replied to him.

"Forget the stupid football game!" Sena snapped back at her, practically cutting her off from finishing her sentence.

"But you don't even know where I am," she whispered to him as she wiped her eyes and sniffled a little.

"Don't worry about that," he said, his voice now sounding very relaxed and calm. When she heard the way he sounded, she felt like he was right there next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a warm and comforting embrace. It was amazing the way they made each other feel at times.

"It feels like you're right here beside me," Maya tenderly said to him, now smiling and feeling like she had no more troubles at all.

"I will be very soon, Maya. You can count on that."

"Okay," she cooed back to him.

"Maya," he spoke.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I love you, never forget that."

Her smile widened as she retorted back, "Love you, too."

Right when he hung up, her mind went back to the situation, and the fact that Masumi was on the loose. She forgot to tell him, and that was the other main thing she wanted to tell him. "Aw, boo," she said underneath her breath, sounding very frustrated. Maya started to think that Masumi probably knew where she was at, but she was ready for him because she had a gun! "Sena will come to my rescue, I know he will."

Sena put his phone back in his pocket and walked over towards his fellow teammates. "Hiruma, Maya is in trouble. I'm sorry, but I won't be in this game. I don't care how I get back, I just have to go." Sena looked and sounded very serious, which he was, but Hiruma didn't want to buy this.

"Nice joke! Now, shut up and let's get moving."

"I'm not joking, you idiot! I'm serious, dead freaking serious! By what she's telling me, she could have died! Is that good enough for you?" Sena no longer put up with Hiruma's attitude, and Hiruma hated that.

"Could have died? Died by what? I hate that girl. She ruined the team, and she ruined you!" The sadistic quarterback then got punched in the face, and he fell down to the ground. All of the others gasped after seeing Hiruma getting punched like that.

"If you hate her, then you hate me. I'm sick and tired of you, Hiruma! Learn to shut that mouth of yours, you jockstrap wearing jerk!" After saying that, Sena ran off to aid his girlfriend, Maya. In order to get back to the city she was at, he paid some aviator who had a jet and told him to fly him there. He paid a lot of money, but he didn't give two craps about that at all.

Sena really had no clue where she was at, and he forgot to even ask her that, but he figured not even she knew her own whereabouts. Strange thing is he felt like he did know where she was at, so he followed that gut feeling. Thankfully, this pilot was very skilled and had a super-fast jet.

Maya was walking down hallway after hallway, soon enough she got lost inside of this place. "I should have left while I had the chance," she pouted as she looked out of a window, noticing just how high up she was; this mansion was quite big. She then began to hear footsteps behind her, which made her turn around, and what she saw shocked her terribly.

It was Masumi, and he was walking over to her very, very slowly. She instantly began to cry again, soon aiming the rifle at the man. She looked so scared, heck she was scared. Her body was trembling so bad that she could hardly even aim the gun, she was that scared.

"You're not going to shoot me," said the man, an ugly smirk on his face.

"How d-did you escape f-f-from j-j-jail?" she asked, her voice cracking and breaking up.

"I got my ways," was his response, his pace now becoming faster. Maya kept backing up, but her back hit the wall, now she had nowhere to run.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, trying her best to aim straight.

"It's only me and you now, Miss Kitajima!" he exclaimed loudly. Maya shot at him two times, but missed both times.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but her hollers were useless. Masumi then grabbed her arms and started to tie her up with ropes.

"You're all mine!" said the perverted old man. Sadly, the only thing that Maya could do was cry, worry and pray; she was so scared, so afraid.

**Poor Maya… Well, until next time, if there is a next time. Good-bye and take care.**


	16. Rescue Me from This World

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Here's the sixteenth chapter. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Sixteen – Rescue Me from This World)**

Masumi dragged Maya down many hallways, and he seemed as though he was trying to find a specific room, or something. It seemed like he knew his way around this place, which kind of scared her even more than she already was. Maya kicked and screamed, but her legs didn't hit him and her mouth was covered with tape. This sick lowlife came fully prepared, didn't he?

Soon enough, the man kicked open a door, revealing a bedroom. Maya felt like she was about to faint, she knew what was about to happen and she DID NOT want this to happen to her, ever. Masumi then threw her on the bed and smiled at her. She just looked at him with tears in her eyes. She felt so helpless, what could she of done but lie there?

The perverted man began to touch Maya's leg, making her feel so disgusted. She never felt so sick in her entire life until now. Oh, what pain she felt being caressed by the man she despised her whole life; and the worst part was she couldn't even do anything about it.

"I've been dying for years to see what you've been hiding underneath these clothes of yours, doll."

She hated this guy, she hated him with a passion, and this feeling of hatred felt like she couldn't get rid of it even if she tried. His crusty hand began to travel up her leg, soon touching her thigh. That was too much for her to take, she wanted this creep off of her and she wanted him off now. Using all of her strength, she kicked the man in the face; the shoe's heel almost poked him in the eye.

Masumi seemed unfazed by her violent attack as he simply rubbed his face a little and said, "I like them feisty." She tried to kick him again, but he grabbed her foot. At this point, Maya felt like it was really over for her. Sure Sena told her that he was coming for her, but she feared that it was too late. She was fortunate that this pervert wasn't doing anything to her yet.

"Why don't you forget about that Sena guy, Kitajima? You know I'm a much better man than he is." What was this nonsense he was speaking to her? Probably an attempt to make her want him, and if so, it wasn't going to work no matter how hard he tried. The sick businessman then began to take off his shirt, now she felt like she was in the pits.

"I'm going to tear you up!" he shouted as he gritted his teeth together, giving her a wild stare.

Sena, who was still flying with the pilot, was quite shocked at the fact that they were practically back at the city already. Just how fast were they going if it only took a few minutes to get here?

"You sure have a fast jet!" Sena said loudly with a smile on his face.

"Thanks! It looks like we made it, kid! Where do you want to drop off at!" asked the pilot; they had to talk pretty loud because there was too much noise going on.

"Just keep going until you see a creepy looking house, but slow down a little, you might go passed it," answered Sena.

The aviator gave him a thumb up and replied, "You got it, mate!"

About a minute later, they spotted the mansion, and the weather was terrible all of the sudden; rain, lightning, thunder and all.

"That's it! That has to be it! Maya, hang in there!" said Sena, itching to come and rescue her.

"All right, good luck!" The pilot started to lower the jet, trying to get as close as he could to the ground. The hatch opened and Sena jumped out of the plane.

"Thanks for everything, man!" Sena said as he jumped out.

"No problem. I hope everything goes okay!"

And with that, the pilot flew off. The scenery was so melodramatically dynamic. The fact that it was a serious situation, the down pouring rain, the loud thunder, the eye blinding lightning flashes, all of this just made everything so over-the-top. Sena dashed over towards the front door with super speed, soon jumping in the air and kicking it open.

Though it was locked, he managed to kick it open anyway; Masumi was the one who locked the front door when he arrived here. He saw the dead Karen on the floor, but he really didn't care about her.

"MAYA!" he shouted, hoping to get a response from her of some sort. Maya heard him, she heard him clearly. Her heart began to fill-up with hope, pure and sweet hope. She couldn't believe he actually made it here within minutes. She wondered how in the world he made it over here so fast, and the fact that he actually found where she was at.

Maya started yelling, but her mouth was covered with tape, meaning he couldn't hear her at all. "Crap," growled Masumi, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a gun. She started to get scared again, she thought he was about to shoot her, but he didn't. Instead, he started to run over towards the door. "How did the punk know where we were at?" he said to himself, now cocking the gun and running down the hallway.

Sena began to run up the stairs, when he made it up the stairs, he began turning down many hallways, hoping to find her. Sena was running fast, so fast that he barely even turned the corners in time to avoid hitting the walls. At the eighth corner he turned, he spotted a shirtless Masumi, and that made his blood boil like crazy!

"You!" yelled Sena as he wasted no time to run after him. He sounded so angry when he said that, and he had every reason to sound angry. The fact that the guy had no shirt made him think that he did something with Maya, and that was unacceptable. Masumi aimed his pistol at the young man, but Sena was running too fast, the man couldn't aim at him right. So just going with a lucky shot, Masumi fired at him, but missed unbearably bad.

Now within reach, Sena punched him straight across the face, knocking Masumi back. Masumi wiped the blood away from his mouth, afterwards doing a battle stance, or at least trying to do one. The two were now slowly circling each other; the hallway was quite large, as were the rest of them.

"How did you get out of jail?" Sena asked him with a deep tone of voice, looking mean.

"Like I told Miss Kitajima, I got my ways."

"Where is Maya!" yelled the furious, spiky haired boy.

Masumi then gave him a smug smirk as he replied, "Like I'm going to tell you, punk. That would ruin everything. First, I'm going to kill you, and after that, I'm going to make Maya mine!"

After hearing that, Sena's eyes got wider. His fury was now at a new level. "You sick son of a buzzard!" he screamed at Masumi as he attempted to kick him. He dodged his fast attack and tackled him. Sena fell on the ground, but quickly judo-flipped him off of himself.

Right when Masumi got up, Sena was already in front of him because of how fast he ran at him. The entrepreneur was now getting pummeled with a barrage of punching attacks. Sena ended his chain of combos with a strong kick to the face, sending Masumi in the air before falling on his back.

Masumi then grunted in pain, he almost sounded as if he was overreacting. Sena walked over towards him and picked him up by his shirt. After that, he head-butted him; he practically broke his nose. "Come on!" screamed Sena as he constantly punched him in the gut and face.

"Is this all you got, old man!" Sena then grabbed his arm, twisted it, and then slammed him onto the ground. Masumi squirmed around in pain, trying his best to stand up. "You make me sick, you make me SICK!" Sena yelled with complete disgust. Then out of nowhere, Masumi began to spin around, pulling off a breakdance move of some sort. He hit Sena in the legs and knocked him down, laughing as he did so. After that, the perverted tycoon then stood up and began to run away.

"Oh, no you don't!" yelled the young man as he quickly jumped back up on his feet, sprinting after his fleeing enemy. Masumi ran over toward a glass door, which led to the tremendously huge balcony, but the door was locked. He knew time was of the essence, but he just couldn't open it. Sena soon spotted him as he was running down the hallway.

"Oh, crap!" was the man's last words before getting kicked in the back. The blast sent him and Sena flying through the glass door, breaking it into zillions of pieces. Sena landed on his feet, but Masumi landed on his face. The rain seemed never-ending and the sky's clouds were so black and dark looking.

Masumi stood up and started to scream, and this guy was screaming loud, I mean loud. Sena had no idea what was wrong with him. Did he want to get struck with lightning? After he was done screaming like an idiot, he began to run towards the thorny haired football player. Not only was it raining hard, but it was also very foggy, and that got in the way of their eyesight. Masumi started to aimlessly punch at him, but Sena moved beside him, leaving the unaware tycoon still punching in the wrong direction.

Sena then began to spin his arm around in circles, as if he was charging up his attack. After a few seconds later, BOOM! Masumi got suckered punched in the side of his head, knocking him out cold as ice. The upset teenager stared at the unconscious man, wanting to stomp all over his face, but he decided to leave him alone. "Stupid piece of crap," he said underneath his breath as he began to walk away from him. Sena walked back inside of the mansion, and then started to run down the hallways in order to find Maya.

"Maya, where are you!" he shouted over and over again. When he stopped calling out to her, he heard a noise coming from an open door. He quickly ran over to the room and went inside. There, he saw the girl he was looking for, bonded to ropes and tape over her mouth. The warm feeling of relief came over his heart, he was so glad to see her. By the looks of it, she didn't seem like she got raped or anything, and that was also a huge relief. He walked over to her and untied the ropes, later gently taking the tape away from her mouth.

She smiled and cheerfully said, "Thank the Lord you're here, Sena! How did you get here so fast?" Instead of getting an answer from him, she got kissed on the lips. She didn't expect him to do this, but she didn't care, she was glad he did. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, tears now going down her face and his. Could this be any more emotional? Seconds later during this, they both pressed their lips harder against each other's before pulling away from one another; it lasted for about nine seconds.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again," he said to her, a smile now on his face. She noticed that he was crying, he was crying just like she was. Seeing this made her feel so touched, so loved. She then hugged him and he hugged her back, they were both so happy at the moment. After all of this was over, Sena yet again called the cops and explained what happened.

The fact that Karen was dead caused pandemonium, and Maya had to plead her case. She turned out to be innocent and faced no jail time, because she was indeed only trying to protect herself. Masumi also admitted that he and Karen were both in on this together, which proved Maya's case more and got him arrested… again.

**Captain Falcon approves this story! No he doesn't… I'm sorry for being so cheesy with my stories XD….. T_T…**


	17. Proposal at the Game

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Here's the seventeenth chapter. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Seventeen – Proposal at the Game)**

Four years have passed. The famous football player, Sena Kobayakawa, was now 23 years old. His girlfriend, who is the famous actress, Maya Kitajima, was now 21 years old. Over the past few years, the D-Bats were now a major-league football team. They hardly ever lost any games and their future was looking pretty bright. Sena and Maya have been together for about four years now, but because of their very busy lifestyle, they were always away from each other.

The only thing that kept them in contact with each other was the Internet and their cell phones. Sometimes they would run into each other, which was always a pleasing surprise. Maya no longer had a mentor, she was doing fine all by herself. She would get tons of calls to do movies and plays, which she did, but she turned down the ones about romance. She didn't want to act those roles because she felt like that would betray her love for Sena, also because she just didn't want anything to do with anybody else. Acting or not, she didn't want anything to do with it.

Maya has been one of the cheerleaders for the D-Bats lately; it was like a part-time job like thing for her. She was the only girl there that didn't dress like a slut, and people didn't like that, but Sena did, he loved it. He loved the fact that she didn't want to flaunt her body to the world. The only one she wanted to show off her body for was her beloved Sena when they get married, and that's what she told many people whenever they asked her why doesn't she show any skin for the audience. She was so sweet, so pure, and so innocent. Sena couldn't ever get enough of her.

Today was a very special day. Not only because the D-Bats were about to win the game for about the 1000th time, but also because Sena was going to propose to Maya in front of everyone. He always dreamt about this moment, and it's finally here. After a little while later, the game was done and over with. The D-Bats won the game 72 to 7! What a victory it was for them. The team started to celebrate on the field as they were on their way to the super bowl. Hiruma was talking to a news reporter who was asking him questions, Monta was dancing around for fans in the crowd, Kurita was signing autographs, and everyone just seemed so busy.

Sena's mission: find Maya and ask her the most important question of your life. Sena started to walk over to where the cheerleaders were at, and Maya instantly seen him coming her way. She stopped talking to the girls as she stared at him. All of the other girls looked to see what she was looking at, and when they found out, they started to nudge her and what not.

She didn't bother to make them stop; she didn't really care at the moment. He soon reached her, that usual smile on his face. "You did great out there," Maya said with glee, she sounded so cute to him.

"All because you were cheering me on," he happily replied to her. The two then began to have conversation after conversation, not even paying the others any attention, but they were enjoying being nosy and listening to what they were saying anyway.

After a while, Sena believed now was the time to break the ice. He had to quit being a coward and get on with it. He started to rub the back of his head as he began to say, "Uh, Maya? There's something that I need to ask you, and I want you to be completely honest with your answer, okay?"

Maya paused for a second before nodding her head and retorting back, "Sure. What is it?"

"Wait here," he said to her as he ran away. A few seconds later, he ran back over to her and grabbed her hand. "Okay, here it goes," he lowly spoke sounding shy. For some reason, Maya began to blush and feel her heart beat extremely fast. It was like she knew what he was about to say to her, and she was hoping it was what she thought it was going to be.

He kneeled down on one knee, looked her in the eyes, pulled a small case from out of his pocket, opened it up, revealing a beautiful ring, and then said to her, "Maya Kitajima, will you marry me?" It was indeed what she thought; it was what she's been dying to hear for years now. It felt like the world stopped, it felt like they were the only ones here now.

Oh, how surreal and magical this felt to them both. Everyone's attention seemed to be focused on them now; nobody was talking or saying anything. Her tears began to run down her face, she never felt so happy before, she never thought something as great as this would ever happen to her, but it is, and it did.

"Yes," she whispered to him, he never seen her look as happy as she did now. He began to cry himself; his emotions were getting the best of him. He never thought someone as amazing as Maya would ever want to be his bride.

He never thought such an amazing creature would want to spend the rest of her life with him, but she did, and that made him feel so overjoyed. He then stood up and replied back very softly, "Thank you." Soon after that, he hugged her, and he hugged her tight and didn't want to ever let her go.

"I love you. I love you so much." She kept saying those words to him, as he did to her. This was a historic event! Eye-shield 21 and The Girl of 1000 Masks were going to get married soon, how awesome is that? The crowd then went crazy with applause and cheers that even the deaf could probably hear. This was an event that nobody could ever forget. Heck, even Hiruma was happy for them. This day was truly, truly wonderful, unconditionally wonderful.

**Almost done with this! Y-Y-Yesh! ^_^.**


	18. End of the Line

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ****Eye shield 21 **** or ****Garasu no Kamen****! All credit goes to the awesome creators.**

**[Author Note] Here's the eighteenth chapter. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Eighteen – End of the Line)**

On the very same day when Sena proposed to Maya, she instantaneously began to organize things for their wedding, and Sena tried to help out, too. He felt lazy just sitting there doing nothing. Maya's best friend, Ayumi, helped out as well. In fact, Ayumi was Maya's maid of honor; Monta was Sena's best man. About a week later, it was time for the wedding; they didn't believe in long engagements.

Their wedding was very, very big, long, and fancy. Lots of people were there, too. The wedding went perfectly; it was like some kind of fairytale, or something. The reception went great, everyone was enjoying themselves, and it was just perfect. Heck, nothing embarrassing happened either, which happens in most weddings.

After the wedding was over, the newlywed couple was now beginning their honeymoon. This did indeed feel like a dream. They were finally married to each other and they could now be around one another for as long as they wanted to be.

The possibilities were endless, they had endless possibility. They went to a lot of places; so many that they lost count. After a while, they decided to stay at a hotel in Hawaii. It was such a beautiful place; they planned on staying here for about a week or two, trying their best to not let their work get in the way of their honeymoon.

On that very night at the hotel, they made love together. They didn't want to hold that off any longer than they had to, and no words could explain how wonderful that event was for them both. Many, many, many years later, Sena and his team has won the super bowl, again!

The D-Bats were known as the best football team to ever exist, and they were not going to lose that title anytime soon. Confetti flew everywhere and the crowd was going ecstatic. This was yet again another great win for the team. During this big celebration, Maya walked out on the field and started to walk over to her husband.

The couple now had two children and they were both girls. The older daughter, who was eleven, was named Nimue, and the younger daughter, who was three, was named Scarlet. Maya was holding their younger daughter while holding onto Nimue's hand. The wife soon reached the husband and they kissed each other. After that, Sena started to tickle Scarlet, making her laugh, kissing her on the cheek afterwards. He then picked up Nimue and started to spin around, both of them laughing.

"Daddy," giggled his daughter. He laughed as he kissed her cheek and put her down.

"Did your daddy do well?" he asked them.

Maya smiled and replied, "He sure did, right, Nimue? Did you see your father out there on the field?" She gently bounced Scarlet up and down, which just made the baby laugh more.

Nimue began to run around doing cartwheels and stuff, yelling out, "You were awesome, dad! You were running like VROOM! SUPUH FAST! And then that one guy was like, I'm gonna get you! And then you spun around and ran by him! You were AWESOME!"

Sena and Maya started to laugh a little as they listened to their daughter rant more about the game. Though Maya had two kids, she was amazingly skinny. She kept her body in very good shape throughout her pregnancies, which was impressive.

Hiruma then walked over to Sena and asked, "Are you going to be ready for the next season?"

Sena gave him a smile and retorted back happily, "You bet, Hiruma. As long as I have my wonderful family by my side, I'll always be ready, always."

**The End… The friggin' end! Sorry about the rushed and corny ending. I hope you enjoyed this! If you didn't, oh well…. I tried ^_^.**


End file.
